Broken Promises
by sprinklescake67
Summary: When all is lost, what does one do to regain the security that one had in the beginning of time? Serenity now must play out the rest of destiny that is if she can survive the war she's in. A HPSM story.
1. Freedom

Broken Promises  
  
When all is lost, what does one do to regain the security that one had in the beginning of time? Serenity now must play out the rest of destiny that is if she can survive the war she's in. A HP/SM story.  
  
It was a hot day. No, not just a 'hot' day. To say it was a 'hot' day would be the worst understatement of all times ever heard. The ground was steaming from the pressure of heat covering it like a blanket. All inanimate objects groaned from the stifling blaze of the sun. No person in their sane mind would stir from the inner reaches of their air-conditioned room, let alone take one step outside. Well, no one except four females out in the backyard of their house. Okay, it was a mansion that looked entirely too big for the petite girls to live in, but be assured the mansion fit their needs perfectly. Spread out across part of the dry, brittle grass was a training mat. On one edge of the mat a not-yet woman and a young child were settled under the eves of a tree watching the other two dance around the training mat.  
  
The child looked to be around the age of ten. Her black-violent tinted hair was done up into two French braids on either side of her head, the tips barely touching her shoulders; the hair doe a courtesy from one of her adoptive mothers. Her purple AZ tank top and black shorts reaching down to her black ankle high training boots created an appearance of comfort, but the tension in her muscles and the sickeningly sharp glaive resting beside her contradicted her innocent demeanor mood. The child's violet eyes, alive with knowledge beyond her years, held expectation.  
  
The girl sitting beside her, a lady that was between the age of a full grown woman and a teenager had long, wavy ocean-colored hair. Even pulled into a ponytail with a black bow, the curls at the end of her hair tickled the skin below the nape of her neck. Her white blouse moved during her uncomfortable shifting, while her black skirt billowed about her legs. A simple book sat open and forgotten in her lap. Her legs were crossed at the ankles and tucked beside her. Upon her feet were intricately designed high- heels. Her aquamarine eyes were unfocused and had a distant look in them, while her right-hand unconsciously tinkered with the three-spire triton sitting on the grass beside her. Her left thumb was rubbing the circle of metal on her ring finger, the only outward action that displayed her uneasiness.  
  
The two fighters continued to prance about the mat, occasionally landing a small hit on the other. The sandy haired female towered over her counterpart. A head band held back her sweat-soaked short-cropped hair that sometimes caused people to mistake her for a boy. Her gray-green eyes watched with amusement as her opponent, while her mouth curved into a small sidewise smirk. Standing at 5'11", her body was completely trained for fighting, being long and lean with muscles earned from years of hard life. The Nike tank and shorts were covered with sweat, while her skin had a nice sheen of liquid on it. Her heavy combat boots were having a hard time finding sure footing on the wet mat. They had been constantly jabbing at each other since mid-morning and she was beginning to tire. The tall warrior looked at her *much* smaller opponent and broke into a full tilt smirk. Heck, if she was tired, the younger girl must be on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion.  
  
The younger fighter saw the smirk that was drawn upon the warriors face and mentally growled. She would prove that she could fight and defend for herself, and she had the stubborn capacity to achieve this goal. With a height of 5'5", many people thought her to be frail and delicate, unable to fight with the strength of those taller than her. Her Silver streaked gold hair was stuck up on a quick bun on top of her head with wisps of hair, freed during movement, plastered to her face. Her red lips were parted in order to suck in the much needed oxygen. Silver flecked crystal blue eyes were devoid of any emotion, signifying her concentration she had on the fight. Upon her wrists, ankles, and chest were circlets that were weights, weighing down her body to help strengthen her muscles. Her tank top and shorts were also drenched with sweat, while her feet inside her combat boots felt like they were on fire. The teenager's body felt like just crawling somewhere and dying, yet, to give up meant to break the final promise she gave her four best friends. As the thoughts drifted over to the last moments with the girls, a small frown appeared on her face. As quickly as it came, it disappeared.  
  
The older fighter saw the exchange though and silently asked it they should stop. Shaking her head 'no', the golden blonde teen threw herself vigorously into the fight. As she sidestepped a block and sent a kick back in that direction, she mentally berated herself for thinking such thoughts about her lost friends. They were gone, end of story. It just meant that she had to become stronger. That way she would be more capable of protecting the ones she loved next time trouble arrived.  
  
No sooner than such thoughts flitted through her mind, then a flash of light near the house interrupted all activities. Four heads turned toward the source to find two newcomers. The first was a tall woman standing about 5'8" dressed in a short black skirt and leotard like outfit complete with bows on the front and back, and black knee-high boots. In the middle of the bow in the front of her outfit there was a blood red jewel. Her long deep green hair was half-up in a bun while the rest hung freely down her back. Her garnet eyes, which held wisdom from the ages, surveyed the scene before her. In her hand, she held a staff that looked remarkably like a key. Since she was expected by the quartet in the backyard, they paid her no heed. Instead their attention was intent upon the man standing beside her.  
  
The old man was not one who was unfamiliar to them, but someone that they could have gone without seeing for a very long time. His hair was white and held traces of silver in them, more so than they remembered. The beard seemed to have grown longer as well. The same twinkling midnight eyes behind the spectacles and the crooked nose that they rested on were the same. The only true notable difference between the live copy before them and their memory image was the way his blue robes hung loosely around his meek body. He seemed to slouch, like a defeated man given up on all hope not as one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Not a breath of wind stirred, all remained still since the arrival the person. It was as if everything had been turned to stone. The heat pounded more ferociously at the occupants of the yard. And through the dead air came a small, silvery whisper.  
  
"Uncle Dumbledore.." 


	2. News

Hey ppls. I know I have taken so long to post the second chapter, but I am sorry. So I am not gonna waste any more time on the introduction, just a few quick shout-outs to those that reviewed.  
  
Haven Bloodcrow: Don't know, don't tell  
  
Sara: Happy you like my descriptions  
  
Alyson (Aly): Next chappie is here!!!  
  
Miko no tsuki: in chapter 2 and 3 something happens, the news is broken!!!  
  
Liza: I'm sorry, but I was just getting the descriptions in. hopefully, in this chapter there's more talking for you.  
  
Arabella Silverbell: I thank you for the compliment, so here's Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long to update this!  
  
(I changed the argument between Harry and the woman down at the bottom of the page back to the original text I had it in, so if you have questions, contact me. My inbox is open to all!!) Broken Promises Ch. 2  
  
The News of the Year  
  
By sprinklescake67  
  
Pitter, patter, drip, drops.  
  
The rain continued to descend in torrents from the skies above, reflecting the sulking sixteen-year-olds mood. Unruly black locks kept falling into emerald eyes situated behind glasses. Though it had been months since the disappearance of his godfather, Sirius Black into the veil, Harry Potter continued to spiral into the depths of depression by his self-blamed and guilt-ridden conscious. Slowly, his body was wasting away from the inside out. Harry was still lean, as well as muscular now, but from the lack of proper meals and sleep; he became a shell of a once inhabited body. Still, he adamantly refused to admit that Sirius was dead. Sirius disappeared, an extended vacation; he would come back; he always came back.  
  
"Hey Harry, mate. Please snap out of it and come back to the living world."  
  
Harry turned blank eyes towards his two best friends. The one who spoke was a tall, blue-eyed redhead. Ronald Weasley, the very first friend Harry ever made, and the one who stuck by Harry's side through the years. The other person was Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger. Shorter then the two boys, she had light brown hair that hung past her shoulders, and brown eyes. She changed a lot over the summer, none of which escaped Ron's attention. Hermione was the brain's of the trio, Ron was the entertainer, and he, Harry...he was the hero. The one everyone looked to when things got hectic.  
  
"Ron's right, Harry. We are worried about you. Besides, we're wanted in the meeting room. Dumbledore's coming today."  
  
Harry sighed. Dumbledore, the man that Harry used to respect, but no longer. He didn't help Harry when he needed him the most. Now Sirius was gone, and Voldemort on a rampage.  
  
"Very well, I'll be down in a few."  
  
His two friends looked relieved at the simple speech. They tried to bring back the Harry they once knew: the happy-go-lucky, I'll-save-you-no-matter- what Harry. He used to feel anger, resentment, remorse, but now Harry never felt any emotion of any kind anymore. Whenever a person was around, Harry would put on a false act, being civil and cold towards them. Once he was left in the company of his friends or alone again, Harry drew back into the dark confines of his mind. That was why Hermione and Rom tried to be there all the time to bring him home. It was there turn to save him.  
  
"Then we well wait for you downstairs in the meeting room. Don't take too long, Harry. Let's go, Ron." Hermione walked out, with Ron following after a glance back.  
  
Once they were gone, Harry resumed his vigilant watch over the rain; the storm was slowly dying down. The battle between Bellatrix and Sirius replayed in his mind repeatedly. Sighing once again, Harry shook his head to rid his head of such thoughts, when something caught his eye. Staring past his reflection in the window, Harry felt his eyes widen. Standing behind him was a woman. Quickly turning to look at the room, he found no one there. Turning back to the window, Harry found the woman still there. Instead of being afraid or confused though, Harry felt peaceful and relaxed. Somehow, this lady calmed him by just looking at her. Light- lavender hair was styled into two buns atop her head with streamers falling to the floor behind her. A strapless, white dress with a bow in front hugged her figure before flowing behind her in a train. Butterfly-like wings behind her gave the fairy a spiritual glow. On her forehead, an upturned golden crescent moon glowed faintly while her red eyes locked with Harry's green ones. The figure smiled serenely at him before speaking.  
  
"It is good to see you again, young Harry Potter. You have changed a great deal; grown-up in a short amount of time."  
  
"What?...Who?...How?.." The woman chuckled.  
  
"I have known you since you were a child. You could say I was a friend of the family. As for what I am, I am a spirit. I came her to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" the figure looked sadly at him.  
  
"Sirius Black. Little one, you are not the only on grieving. Open your eyes to your friends, they are in pain as well. So much depends on you-"Harry cut her off.  
  
"What if I don't want to be the hero this time. Why must I do it, why can't someone else take my place?" The lady did not look to pleased with his outburst. Her voice acquired a sharp edge to it.  
  
"Open you eyes and look around you, little one. There are those who are worse off than you are; those that have lost more; those that have overcome so much just to be thrown more horrors. Some must fight constantly just to live to see another day. There are witches and wizards out there, putting their lives on the line, fighting for a tomorrow they do not know if they will have, each placing their trust into you. And YOU...you mope around as if the world revolves around you. You are not the only one who has been hurt by Voldemort! You say you hate bullies and those who don't pull their weight, yet here you are being selfish, acting like a downright spoiled CHILD throwing a tantrum instead of trying to FIX the problem!"  
  
"Maybe I do, but bullies don't murder every person dear to me. They don't murder my parents for something for something I don't know about. They don't try to kill you because your supposed to be the downfall of someone you never heard of till six years ago. And most-of-all, they don't enjoy obliterating your godfather!"  
  
"Has if never occurred to you that Sirius Black was never supposed to die?"  
  
Silence crept slowly back into the room. Even the rain seemed to be muffled. As Harry's mouth flapped open, unable to produce any audible sound, she continued on.  
  
"You do not understand the complexity of the destiny you are supposed to complete. The path you choose to fulfill the destiny is entirely your choice, but the final outcome in the end shall remain the same. The road you chose is riddled with challenges and suffering. Unfortunately. Sirius was not supposed to die. This event threatens the future; a future we must protect. She paused to allow Harry to collect his thoughts.  
  
Harry, who lowered his head in shame throughout the woman's speech, now raised teary eyes back up to look at her. "I am sorry for my actions. I have been spoiled haven't I? I know what I'm supposed to do. The world watches me, and I feel like I'm falling. I just wish there was someone who I could share the burden with. It's just so hard sometimes...very hard.." the woman's eyes softened once more at his confession.  
  
"I understand. You wish will be granted soon enough, though not in the way you think. Sirius Black shall be given another opportunity to return to this world if you complete the task set in front of you. There is another who holds the weight of responsibility on their shoulders. Find her. Find her for me please. Help her as payback to those who suffered, bring her back." The fairy began to fade from view.  
  
"How will I find her? What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Find the one who is in love with the world, but the world has deserted. She is the last hope. If you need me, call on me little one. I'll always be watching you."  
  
"Wait! I don't even know..." The figure faded from view completely. "your name" Harry's shoulders slumped until the wind whispered into his ear.  
  
"I am..."  
  
Finally content, but confused, Harry turned toward the door to join his friends downstairs. With one last look toward the window where moonlight was tumbling in after the storms fury, Harry slipped a small smile on his face before closing the door.  
  
"Thank you, Selenity. Thank you very much."  
  
A/N: Sorry it's kinda short. I was gonna post this a long time ago, but I kept trying to improve it. I can't seem to get it right. Oh well. I any one has any suggestions, your welcome to fire away. Heck, I even take flames, good or bad. I'm a new writer so I look forward to hearing your comments. Next chapter concerns the "meeting" and Dumbldore's speech. See you then!! Hearts Sprinklescake67 


	3. Guests Arrivals and Announcemnts

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REDONE WITH SOME NEW INFORMATION IN IT. I didn't like the other one as well, so I went back and redid this chapter and so I'm partially satisfied with the new one. sprinklescake67

REVIEWER'S—my favorite people in the world

**Pottergrl115**: glomps I'm so happy you like it. I hope you continue to read. If you have any suggestions, send them in. A Promise Made is a bit confusing to me b/c I don't know the Roswell characters that well, but it's cool reading.

**DragonPrincessDynamis**: Who Serenity ends up with, will most likely be a decision made later on, but I'm leaning toward Harry.

**PadFootCc**: I'm updating, just as requested!!!!!

**Angelwings6117**: Your right, I don't know the Harry Potter characters as well as I probably should. I haven't read the series in over a year and a half. I'll try to tweek them, so they won't seem so off. I do know Sailor Moon characters b/c I've watched them for like 7-8 years. I only know HP for about 3. If you are reading this, thank you for continuing. I look forward to more comments from you in the future. Chapter 2 has been changed as well, if you would like to check it out. I kinda had to get things rolling, instead of dragging them out over a long period of time, which is a bad habit of mine.

**Aeden Hale**: Hmm...I haven't quite decided pairings, but as I told DragonPrincessDynamis, I'm leaning toward Harry. It all depends on reviews and what fits. What do you think?

**Kat12**: Hahaha, yes the two worlds are about to overlap. Explanations might not come till later over how they are related. Just motivation for people to keep reading. Yes, I believe I reveal whom Dumbledore is related to toward the end. If I don't, then ask, I'll tell you. Thanks for the review. Here's what you have been waiting for.

**Broken Promises**

Chapter 3—Guest Arrival and Announcements

By Sprinklescake67

Harry walked into the conference room in the back of the house. After the "incident", the Order of the Phoenix moved their headquarters to the Burrow. With the assistance of the now helpful Ministry of Magic, the Weasley's house expanded quite a bit to accommodate the members. They also added a meeting room attached to the back of the house. Usually, the kids were not allowed to participate in the meetings, but occasionally, Dumbledore invited them. Those were still few and far in between. It was just Dumbledore's way of trying to make-up with Harry. He still had a long way to go, though, according to Harry.

As soon as Harry stepped through the doorway, he was attacked be Mrs. Weasley. The plump, redheaded woman drew Harry into a tight bear hug while rambling off questions.

"Harry, dear. I'm so glad you're here. I was getting worried about you. Are you hungry? You look tired! Have you been sleeping? No, no, don't answer that. I'm sure you're hungry. I'll get you something if you want anything to eat? What would you like? I can make anything in a jiffy." Mrs. Weasley continued rumbling until her husband laid a hand on her shoulder.

Smiling gently at Harry, Arthur Weasley shook his hand like an old friend. The balding older man's concern showed in his face but he did not comment. "It's good to see you out and about, Harry. Molly, dear, why don't I help you in the kitchen with those snacks?" Slowly, he steered Mrs. Weasley out the door. Harry in turn, surveyed the other occupants of the room.

Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks were talking quietly among themselves in the corner. They waved (or nodded in Moody's case) at Harry before returning to their conversation. Severus Snape, the oily-haired, hook-nosed potions professor glowered at him from one corner of the wooden table located in the center of the room.

Sitting beside Snape and annoying their former teacher greatly with their antics were the identical Weasley twins, Fred and George. The twins, who owned their own joke shop in Diagon Alley, waved cheerfully at him before returning to their previous activities; a new favorite game: Snippety Snape. Toward the middle of the table, close enough to watch the twins at their game but far enough away in case Snape exploded, were Ron and Hermione.

In a reclusive corner was the last member of the Marauders, Remus Lupin. The sleepless nights and his werewolf transformations affected him more than Harry's own suffering. It was the second time he "failed" at saving one of his best friends. No one could change his mind and Harry was the only one who could reach him at times. Looking at Lupin, really looking for the first time in months, Harry realized some of the truth of Selenity's words. He was selfish in thinking others didn't know or understand what he went through and how much pain he suffered. It was their pain linked them to one another. The proof was right in front of his eyes if he only looked.

Remus needed him, if not as a friend, but as a reminder that he did not fail and still had someone who needed him. Alive.

Harry moved to sit down with his friends when a delicate hand rested itself on his shoulder. Glancing behind him, Harry looked right into deep magenta eyes. The owner gestured for him to talk in private. Following the woman, Harry surveyed them. She was obviously new, but the others felt comfortable apparently because they freely talked.

The woman's appearance was different and strange. Purple hair flowed down her back with two little buns on either side of her head. The woman was fairly tall, but still a little shorter than Harry's own six foot frame. A yellow and black sundress hung on her nicely before flowing about her knees. Yellow slippers adorned her petite feet. A yellow ribbon with black lace border and a two- foot train was tied around her neck. She finally stopped in the outside corridor. Turning to face Harry, she stared at him as if sizing him up before finally speaking.

"You do look a lot like James, but you definitely have your mother's eyes and you grandmother's nose. Your power comes from both grandparents. Yes, both powerful; both stubborn; both willing to fight till the end for their friends. Stop giving me that look young man. I know perfectly well what I'm talking about. It's all nonsense to you for now." The lady's British accent was mixed with another undetectable one. Her eye's quickly scanned the area to see if they were alone. Modeling her head in approval, she lowered her voice a little before speaking again.

"I see Selenity has already talked to you. Good, it makes my job a little bit easier, but not much. At least you are not as bad as your father; he never had a conscious. I had to drag him out of some broad's bed at least once a week before he met Lily."

Harry just stared transfixed on the woman. No one talked to him about his dad or mum in that sense or about when they were young before. Now this lady was shooting out information like it was no big deal. "Who are you? How did you know my parents? And how do you know Selenity talked to me?"

"My name is Luna Mau, but you can just call me Luna, goodness knows my charge always does. Your father's, James's, parents were one of my first clients. I used to be a type of nursemaid for the boy, or a nanny you could say." Luna explained at Harry's confused looks. "Of course that was before I found my current charge. I became acquainted with Lily when James became obsessed with her. That girl sure knew how to drive him crazy."

Luna let loose a light chuckle over her past memories. "That's beside the point. To answer you last question, Selenity leaves a distinct mark on those she chooses." The women reached forward and brushed a few sparkles from Harry's unruly bangs. Sighing, she continued her explanation in Harry's silence. "I have nothing against Selenity. She will forever be my superior, that I cannot deny, but I do condemn her actions. I will only warn you once, beware of her or else you may be manipulated without your knowledge. It would not do for her to gain the upper hand against my lady."

Luna seemingly trailed off into contemplation. The two sat in silence for some rather lengthy moments. Harry opened his mouth to inquire some more when they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Luna, Dumbledore has arrived. We're starting the meeting now. Hello Potter. It's good to see you."

"Hello Professor McGonagall."

"Very well. We're coming, Minerva. It was good talking to you Harry, and I hope we do it again sometime in the near future. Don't forget what I told you. Now Minerva, you were telling me about this Umbridge person." With that, the two women disappeared back into the meeting room. Harry ambled in slowly after them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting went on with out much excitement as people came, reported, and left. Harry sat in between his two friends bored out of his mind along with Ron. Hermione, as usual was listening with rapt attention to the speakers. Harry sighed as the last one finished and walked out. Dumbledore slowly rose to his feet. His eyes scanned the room with seriousness. They rested the longest on Luna and Harry.

"The veil in the Department of Mysteries has been shattered." He tossed a copy of the Daily Prophet on to the table. "My niece has returned."

Gasps were heard from the older members of the group. Whispers and murmurs filled the air as the news was shared and the Daily Prophet passed around. A picture on the front page confirmed the news that Dumbledore verbally gave.

"How is that possible?"

"How did they do that?"

"What about them?"

"What is the Ministry going to do?"

"Dumbledore, does this mean what I think it means?" Professor McGonagall spoke over the hushed voices. Expectant stares turned toward his direction.

"Yes, as Luna's presence signifies, the world they lived in is destroyed."

"And? What about Cosmos?"

No one caught the purple-haired lady at the end of the table wince at the name. Excited whispers broke out once again, but they quickly quieted down as Dumbledore began to speak again.

"I have gone to talk to Cosmos. After much debating, she has agreed to look into the matter of fighting with us. She will not attend herself, but she is sending my niece and the others to Hogwarts to finish their education. From their experiences and opinions, Cosmos will decide to help us or not. Unfortunately, they still hold a grudge against Fudge and the Ministry. There is a chance for her to forgive them, but Fudge keeps ruining that opportunity. Step lightly, but don't coddle them. They've been through enough without our pity. Do you have any thing else to add, Luna?"

The woman looked startled at being addressed. Clearing her throat, she attempted to keep it level. "Yes, Albus, I believe I do. Cosmos is not someone to take lightly. She seems to be a…different person at times. Don't expect her to suddenly find sympathy for you cause and rush to your aid. I highly doubt you will even see her. Dumbledore's niece is perhaps one of the few people whose opinion will influence Cosmos. Do not underestimate her."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "The meeting for today is over. Tomorrow, Minerva, Lupin, Kingsley, and Tonks will escort Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. and Ms. Weasley to Diagon Alley to pick up their school supplies. Luna, if you will come with me." With that Dumbledore disappeared with a 'pop.' Luna followed soon after, but without the sound effects.

The meeting broke up within minutes after the duo's exit from the room. Several members of the order remained to talk, but many streamed through the door toward the dining hall, where dinner was to be served shortly.

"Look at Lupin!" Ron hissed at Harry and Hermione. They looked over at the werewolf to find him grinning like mad. He practically skipped out of the room. "That was bloody scary! If this girl has enough influence to change the dead doorknob to a freakin jolly boy, I wonder what she's like in person."

The trio glanced at the other occupants of the room to find similar changes on the once haggard faces. Most contain wistfulness; others had tears shining in their eyes. Even Snape looked remotely content, as a small true smile tugged at the edges of his lips.

"What's going on here? Have they all changed because Dumbledore's niece is coming back to Hogwarts or because this Cosmos person might help us fight you-know-who?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno. Maybe she's hot. Hogwarts could use a few new good ones that are easy on the eyes." Ron replied.

"Excuse me. Did I just hear what I think I heard come out of that perverted mouth of yours?"

"You did, Hermione. And I agree, it might be nice to have some new students."

"Not you too. Harry. Merlin, I'll never understand you two. You're just a bunch of rabid dogs." That instigated an argument between Hermione and Ron, which ended in Hermione chasing Ron over another perverted comment. Harry followed slowly after them, another fleeting smile haunting his lips. They were unaware that they were acting slightly like their old selves, but it did not escape the attention of the others.

"I guess she affects others no matter what she does. Directly or indirectly, intentional or unintentional." Moody stated softly.

"Yes. This year will be different, that's for sure." Kingsley replied. "I think I'll actually sleep tonight and not worry."

"Everyone will sleep better. We are safe as long as the bunny comes home." Moody stated. "As long as Usagi comes home."

Okay, So that's chapter 3. I hope I covered most of some gray areas from the previous two chapters. Hope you liked it. Hearts and Stars, Sprinkles

A/N for second time around: It's kinda redone in places because I thought the whole jist of the chapter was "lost in translation." So I redid it. Hope you enjoyed this one better!!!


	4. Diagon Alley: the beginning of the myste...

This next chapter contains some new secrets and meetings between the worlds. BEWARE: very confusing a bit!!!!  
  
To my FAVORITE PEOPLE the reviewers:  
  
**Setsuna-3000: **She's not going to be Lupin's age I'm sorry to say! But there is a reason why he's happy, I just can't tell you till later. .  
  
**Eternal Cosmos: **Calm down, take deep breaths and remember, it's Decaf! J/K. Alrighty, I'm posting the next chapter, so don't over exert yourself. Or just load up on lots of sugar. It's always good for you! : P  
  
**Koldy: **I'm so glad your still reviewing. –Sniff- You don't know happy that makes me feel. Thanks!!!  
  
**Terraangel777**: I hope you got my email.  
  
**Rynn: **Wottness??? I guess I shouldn't ask, but continue I will!  
  
**CrazyVietGirl89: **Yes, theoretically Usagi/Serena/Serenity are the same person and Sailor Moons/Cosmos are her alter egos. BUT technically Serenity is the Moon Princess from 1,000 years ago, along with Neo-Queen Serenity of the future Crystal Tokyo/Crystal Utopia, and is supposed to be perfect, graceful, mature, and basically all royalty. Usagi is the reincarnation of the princess. She's the body that houses the souls of both Serenity and Cosmos. Which brings me to Sailor Moon/Cosmos. SM is the alter ego of Usagi; Cosmos is the final form of SM. The protector of the universe that will not come around till the far future, at least not until all of the senshi have passed on. Most ppl think they are the same person, but it's really up to how the person interprets it. This is me. And it fits to the story so, I hope I haven't confused you or anything. I hope you continue reading this. Draco might get some action, or Harry, or someone else...depends on reviewers!!!  
  
**Comet Moon: **Your guess is sooo close!!! Hotaru is a niece, but not Dumbledore's. The idea of Usagi and Hotaru combining powers is enticing. I could see if I could work with it. I had another idea about saving Sirius, but I will give yours serious thinking time. Luna's Mother?? WOW, did not know that! Ginny kinda disappeared in the last chapter, hehe, (we'll just say she's in a broom closet somewhere doing somethin or other). She's making an appearance in this one though!! Thank you for reading!!  
  
**Angelwings6117: **Luna has that way of being...well, herself. Yes, definitely a filibuster in the right place could play a part in shutting someone up. Thanks for reading, I'll work on the grammar mistakes.  
  
**Sylverwind: **Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Now on to the next EXTRA, EXTRA, SUPER-DUPER LOONG chapter!!!!!  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- = Broken Promises by sprinklescake67  
  
Chapter 4- Diagon Alley: the beginning of the mystery --=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- =  
  
The next morning, Ron woke up nice and refreshed. And excited. They were going to Diagon Alley to pick up their supplies. That meant the start of their 6th year at Hogwarts. He couldn't wait. Ron's mood sobered a little as he looked over at his best friend. Harry was tossing and turning, but not as much as usual. Ron took that as a sign that things were getting better. With the Weasley trademark grin of mischief (a little something he picked up from the twins), Ron quietly snuck about the room, setting up a little wake-up call for his best mate.  
  
Harry was going to love this.  
  
--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=HARRY'S DREAM-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- =--=  
  
Harry walked down the corridor that much of the events last year took place. There was the revolving container of doors. This one led to the room of prophecies; that one led to the room where the veil is—no, where it used to be. THERE! That was what he was looking for.  
  
Another door seemed to appear where there had not been one before. A thick, oak double-door with iron hinges that looked hard to move. Vines and roses were imprinted all over. Harry walked closer to the new door. With each step, multi-colored lights shone through the cracks. Gold, silver, red, gray, yellow, navy blue, purple, black, light blue, sea green, orange, sugar pink, and dark green in a series continually repeated. With his hand, he reached for the doorknob. As soon as he touched the cold metal, a voice rang out in the stillness.  
  
"Don't open it! The time is not right!"  
  
Harry spun around to look for the speaker when—  
  
—BBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG—  
  
Harry shot up in bed, muttering curses and searching for his glasses and wand at the same time. A large douse of cold water temporarily halted his movements as a reign of magical water balloons crashed down on Harry's unsuspecting head, soaking him from head to toe. Finally finding his glasses, he jammed them onto his nose just to see Ron doubled over in uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"What's so funny, Ron?"  
  
"It's just that...you...sleeping...wake-up...call!" Ron gasped out in between peals of laughter. Straightening up, he wiped some tears from his eyes before turning toward Harry. "Sorry mate. I couldn't resist. By the way, say cheese!" Before Harry could blink, Ron whipped out a camera and snapped away. Recovering his senses, Harry threw an unbroken water balloon followed by both his pillows at the cackling Ronald Weasley. Ron retaliated and the little wake-up turned into a full-out pillow-and-water fight between the two.  
  
"That was cruel, Ron!" Harry missed tackling Ron and ended up face first in a pile of feathers. Looking up, he spit some feathers out of his mouth as Ron clicked some more.  
  
"But you looked so funny when you woke up. Besides, this is good blackmail material for a later time. The famous Harry Potter on a bad day! Think some of the yearlings at Hogwarts might want to buy one? I could get rich off of this."  
  
"Give it here, Ron!"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Fine! I'll get it myself!"  
  
"WHAT THE HECK is going on in HERE?"  
  
The boys stopped in the middle of their antics. Ron was on his stomach with his arms stretched out in front of him, holding the camera away from Harry who had him pinned to the ground by sitting on him. He too was reaching for the camera just out of his reach with one hand; the other holding a pillow used to hit Ron on the head.  
  
In the doorway stood an irate Mrs. Weasley, not looking too pleased at the state of the room. With a swish of her wand, the scattered pillows and blankets flew back to their proper places on the beds. Another flick of her wrist, everything previously soaked, dried instantly. With the room returned to normal, Mrs. Weasley diverted her attention to the duo that had by now untangled themselves.  
  
"Explanation now, please."  
  
"Well, Mum, umm...I was just, uhh..."  
  
"You see, Mrs. Weasley...Ron, he..."  
  
Both boys started their explanation at the same time then stopped for the other. Continuing the routine for a bit, they finally glanced sheepishly at Mrs. Weasley's impatient form. Harry and Ron made the unfortunate mistake of looking at one another as well. Together they broke down laughing once more, leaving Mrs. Weasley secretly smiling at them.  
  
A couple minutes later, the boys calmed down enough to explain matters to Ron's mom. She looked disapprovingly at the sheepish Ron before breaking into a full smile.  
  
"Well at least you boys are up, one way or another. Breakfast is ready, so hurry up and get dressed. The others should be arriving soon. Then you'll be off to Diagon Alley for the day." Mrs. Weasley said on the way out the door. "Oh and dears?" She stuck her head back in. "I suggest you wash up."  
  
Feathers stuck in every direction off their soaked clothing and hair. Timed slowed as Harry and Ron stared at one another for a bit. Snapping out of it, they rushed for the bathroom, wrestling with the other to be the first. Harry finally won, shutting the door in Ron's face.  
  
"Oi! Don't take too much time in there!" Ron yelled through the door. The sound of water was his only reply.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- =  
  
After a couple of fights between Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, a flurry of food being consumed, and various people running about attempting to find lost articles and items that occurred during the otherwise relatively normal breakfast, the group was finally ready to travel to Diagon Alley. One by one, each took a handful of floo powder and disappeared into the green flames: Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were followed by Lupin, Tonks, and Professor McGonagall; Kingsley met them at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Together they entered into Diagon Alley. Once there they split up with the promise to meet later; the younger ones to the bank to withdraw or exchange money then school supply shopping; the others to various errands, but still close enough to keep an eye on them as they disappeared through the doors of Gringotts, the wizard bank.  
  
Inside the cool building, Ron and Harry left Hermione and Ginny at the counter to exchange Hermione's muggle money into wizarding coinage, while the boys rode the roller coaster cart ride to the vaults for their own allowance retrieval.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- =  
  
The four-cloaked and hooded figures walked briskly through the crowds dwelling outside Gringotts. The smallest one in a purple cloak with lavender trimmings and an symbol of a gold crescent moon surrounded by silver shooting stars on the back, detached from the other three and headed deeper into the shopping alley.  
  
The other three continued their trek into the bank, barely pausing long enough for the doors to open and the people to scamper out of their way. The three stopped in middle of the bank floor. The only noises heard were the goblins running about their daily activities as the customers stared openly at the newcomers.  
  
"I wonder who they are." Hermione whispered to Ginny. "They look important, or at least of some high status, like Malfoy."  
  
"Hope they aren't like him." Ginny replied in an equally soft voice. "Those cloaks are strange, even for the wizard world."  
  
The hooded figure on the far left had a tan cloak with navy blue borders. The far right had an aquamarine cloak with sea-green trimmings. Each had the gold crescent moon surrounded by silver shooting stars shining lightly on their backs. The center one had a black cloak with white trimmings. The emblem on their back was a silver crescent moon joined by a thirteen pointed star surrounded by the silver stars.  
  
" Hey Hermione, what are those symbols?" Ginny asked. "The ones on the front?"  
  
On the front right section of the chest, each figure had different symbol. The tall tan-cloaked figure had the sign of Uranus (as Hermione recognized) with two crossed, curved swords under it, while the aquamarine-cloak had Neptune over a mirror and a three-pointed triton. The shortest had a rose entwined around another crescent moon over a staff and an equally long, thick, straight-edged sword.  
  
One of the goblins that looked unimpressed by the people's appearance bowed in front of them before asking, "What may I do for you?"  
  
The middle figure stepped forward. "I request the service of the one who has the ability to open the entrance to the crystal vaults." All activity came to a screeching halt as every goblin froze in place, staring in a small bit of fear at the cloaked people. The goblin in front of them looked slightly scared and stunned. He apparently did not expect this type of demand.  
  
"Do-do you have any pr-proof of your identification to allow you access to such a, a restricted place?"  
  
"I believe this should suffice." From within the confines of the cloak, a delicate, purple-colored nailed hand emerged, holding a shiny locket. Opening it, the figure flashed the inside to the stunned goblin like a badge of authority before withdrawing the item back into the cloak. The goblin, in turn, stumbled back, tripping over his own feet, shaken by whatever he saw.  
  
"The Ginzuishou can only be wielded by its mistress and her most loyal followers. Now please process my request with your superiors." The apparently identified female seemed impatient with the lack of responsiveness from the goblin as she growled out, "_TODAY_, please."  
  
The goblin scurried off to obey, almost running into Harry and Ron who were exiting the vault tunnel, in his haste to put distance between himself and the people. The boys joined the girls at the counter.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked, watching as the girl made her way back to her companions. A little life crept back into the room when the goblins returned to work, but furtive glances and jerky movements broke the seemingly calm atmosphere.  
  
"Those three asked for entrance into some 'crystal vault.' All of the goblins kinda freaked out when they mentioned it. Then the girl in the black cloak showed the goblin that almost ran into you a compact of some kind. That scared him even more." Hermione explained. "I wonder what the significance of those vaults are?"  
  
"She also said something about a ginzo or something and how it can only be wielded by its mistress and loyal followers. At least, something along those lines." Ginny added.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Hermione will figure it out by reading a book or asking a teacher about it." Harry supplied. "Till then, let's go visit Fred and George's new shop?"  
  
"You guys go ahead. I want to see what they do." Hermione stated.  
  
"I'll stay with Hermione," Ginny said. "We'll catch up with you guys later."  
  
"Alright." The boys agreed. "See you at the joke shop." Together, Harry and Ron weaved their way through the crowd and disappeared out the doors. Hermione and Ginny brought their attention back to the figures as a wizened, hunched goblin approached them.  
  
"Good day to you, tsuki no hime, senshi-sama. If I may have your henshin rods?" The two in tan and aquamarine each gave the goblin colored sticks with gold symbols on top. "Thank you. Now, hime-sama, please step back while we open the entrance way."  
  
The girl in black grumbled, but did as commanded as the other two followed the old one to a waist-high, octagonal pillar that rose from the floor. Inserting one, then the other stick into unseen slots on two of the panels, the goblin once again commanded the figures. "Now place your right hand on your henshin rods and listen carefully to the combination I give you. Three clicks left, two right, one left, and push. There we go."  
  
Under his orders, the two followed the goblins orders simultaneously, and as one pushed them in. A small grinding noise accompanied the end. Slowly from the once smooth bank floor, a cave like entrance yawned toward the ceiling. Gasps were issued from the idling customers. The entrance border was pure gold, inlaid with stones, jewels, and crystals of different shapes and colors. Iron wire was molded into designs on the sides. The stairs leading down were cut from a clear diamond-like substance, the light reflecting into dancing pictures upon the opposite walls.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Did you know that was here?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
"No, never seen that in my life." She replied. "It's so beautiful. A piece of work."  
  
They watched the three figures descend into the inky blackness within the cave along with the goblin that was holding a torch of fire. Fifteen minutes later, they emerged again hands empty. It looked like they took nothing from the inside.  
  
Once again the opening let out a small grinding noise as the floor returned to its normal smooth surface. Each of the three figures bowed to the goblin, who bowed back, before exiting the building. Hermione and Ginny followed soon after, heading toward the Weasley twins joke shop to find the others. They would definitely want to hear about this.  
  
----------------- (Inside the vault) (A/N: you didn't think I would leave you clueless to what happened, did you?)----------------------------  
  
The old goblin led them down the winding staircase, holding his torch high enough for them to see where they were going. The firelight was unneeded because as they approached, small globes enchanted to hold light would glow until they passed. Once out of sight of the bank dwellers, the figures dropped their hoods.  
  
Usagi shook out her silver-tinted golden hair. "Whew, I'm glad I can do that. The hood was getting a bit stuffy."  
  
Michiru, who had copied Usagi's own movements, agreed with her while Haruka just snorted. "Well, why don't you cut your hair a little bit? I mean it already goes down to your ankles and I swear it grows at _least_ a foot a day."  
  
"Nu-_uh_, Ruka-chan. You're exaggerating. And no, I won't cut it." Usagi stuck out her tongue at Haruka who just returned the favor. "At least not yet."  
  
"I think waist-length would suit you just fine, Usa." Michiru inserted her own thoughts. "Then I could curl it for you if you let me play with it."  
  
"Maybe, Michi. Let's just wait till we leave for Hogwarts. If I don't like it, I can always grow it out, right?"  
  
"Isn't that what I suggested?"  
  
"You're correct. But I think you'll find what I have in mind very much to your liking."  
  
"Hello, is anyone listening to me?"  
  
"I guess so, Michi. You always do have good sense of fashion."  
  
"Cock-a-doodle-do. I'm still here you know!"  
  
"That's why I'm called the graceful and sophisticated senshi, Usa."  
  
"Why won't anyone pay attention to _me_?" Haruka finally yelled. Michiru and Usagi both laughed at her pouting face.  
  
"Ne, you were saying something?" Michiru teased her lover.  
  
"I didn't know she was back there still." Usagi added.  
  
"Hmph. I can see how much you two love me, and after all I've done for you. Saving you two time after time, especially you, koneko, from those galactic transvestites."  
  
"_**KOI**_!"  
  
"_**RUKA**_!"  
  
"I'm just stating the truth." Haruka countered, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Ladies, we have arrived." The goblin interrupted before Usagi or Michiru could say anything. "If you proceed through the wall, you may collect what you have come for. I shall wait here for your return."  
  
Spreading from wall to wall, floor to ceiling in front of them, was a seemingly clear sheet of glass, but you couldn't see anything on the opposite side. No doors or entrance of any kind was visible. In the middle of the glass, milky white symbols were burned into it; a crescent moon surrounded by the eight planetary signs. Four other signs set into the corners of an imaginary box. A unique thing about them, each sign lit up with a faint light when the representative from that planet was near the vault and glowed brightly to indicate if they were inside the vault. Currently, the moon, Uranus, and Neptune were lit up; Saturn shone with a faint light.  
  
Usagi led the way through the glass wall. Only those with the power could phase through the wall. No mere mortal could pass, as the Eternal's were the only ones with the planetary power flowing through their blood. The walls of the vault contained doorways into different caverns. On the door, the signature color showed who's vault was whose. The main floor was littered with stray knuts, galleons, and sickles.  
  
Inside the vault, each girl split up to retrieve her assigned artifacts. Haruka to collect the Inners weapons; Michiru to collect wizard money for the school year, and Usagi to collect the planet crystals from each room. Returning to the main room, Usagi tossed the other two their own crystals.  
  
"Are you going to keep the others with you?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yes, but I hope I never have to use them." Usagi looked sadly at the two lovers. "Don't use your crystals unless it's emergency, and even then, use them together. I don't need anymore of you dieing on me, understood?"  
  
"Hai, hime." The chimed together.  
  
"Good, now that's taken care of. DROP THE FORMALITIES! Geez, after a thousand years, you would think we would be past this." Giggles were her only answer. Haruka casually draped her arm over her princess's shoulders.  
  
"Hai, hime-sama!" Ducking under the sucker punch, Haruka just grinned at the scowling girl. Oh, how she loved teasing the girl. "Come on, let's get going. Firefly should have concluded that business contract by now with those boys."  
  
"That reminds me, Ruka. Why are you not threatening those boys?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Cuz' their a bunch of harmless pranksters! If it was _you_, koneko, with them, that would be a different story, but they can't do anything except make Hota laugh." Was the reply. "Besides, I already made them almost pee in their pants with my threats."  
  
They laughed as they started the journey through the glass wall and back up the stairs. Unnoticed among the preoccupied individuals, the thirteen symbols on the wall each glowed slightly before completely fading away.  
  
Near the top of the staircase, they paused to cover their faces with their hoods and stash the bags of money in their sub-space. Once in place, the three girls quickly exited into the busy floor. Bowing to their patient guide, they set off for Diagon Alley to shop and pick up the fourth member from their group.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- =  
  
"..._**What**_?!" Four voices exclaimed at once. Hermione took a deep breath and explained what she saw for the second time. Ginny chimed in every so often with bits of information and detail that Hermione missed. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George just stared in awe at what they had just described. 'WOW' was all they could say. They were currently sitting in the back room of the joke shop, the twins having closed for lunch with their old friends. A childish giggle broke their thoughts.  
  
Hidden behind the tall boys, a small ten year old sitting at the old table with a drink in hand, caught the girls' attention. An open, purple cloak hung over her small shoulders, showing her tank top and shorts underneath. Amethyst eyes were framed by wisps of dark purple hair. She was petite and a sprinkle of freckles covered her slightly tan face. What caught Hermione and Ginny's attention were the streaks of silver through her hair, and specks of silver in her eyes. The girl giggled again.  
  
"Hello. My name is Hotaru Tomoe. I hear you met my mothers and father."  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. It's nice to meet you. What do you mean 'mothers' and father?"  
  
"My adopted family. I have three mothers and a father figure, and then there are my ten aunts, five uncles, and adopted sister. You met Michi-mama, Usa-mama, and Ruka-papa. They have a knack of being daunting and impressive no matter what, especially Usa-chan, though she hates it when people mention it."  
  
"How old are you? Are you sure you should be running around without them? Are they-" Fred and George interrupted Hermione's interrogation.  
  
"She's thirteen, she's allowed to run around, they'll be picking her up soon, and she has important business to attend to." The twins drawled in high, squeaky voices, attempting to imitate Hotaru's own. She just laughed at their antics.  
  
"I think I've been hanging out here too much, or at least, with you two. And to answer your unasked question, I too have the symbol on my back and front." Pulling the cloak onto her shoulders, Hotaru showed the back and front (a Saturn sign with crossed glaives) to the two girls.  
  
"What do the symbols mean?" Harry curiously asked.  
  
"The back represents our liege, the person to whom our loyalties lie. The front is our personal one." Hotaru paused and cocked her head to the side as if listening to some invisible person. "Be right there, minna. I'm finishing up, and then I'll meet you there. Alrighty, bye."  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked. "Why were you talking to thin air?"  
  
"I wasn't talking to thin air. Mamma wanted to know if I was done, because I need to be fitted for my robes. I was talking to her thru our mind link." Hotaru looked at the confused faces and sighed. "A mind link is like talking thru a telephone or a fireplace. You can hear them loud and clear in your mind or ear and respond by either concentrating your thoughts to the connection or speaking out loud. It comes in handy when you need to be quiet. I don't know how else to explain it. Ami or Setsuna would be able to, but this is the best I can come up with."  
  
The group nodded their head in understanding. It made a little sense. They looked up when Hotaru clapped her hands together. "I almost forgot. The reason I came here today."  
  
"You mean it wasn't to hang out with such handsome men as ourselves?" George asked.  
  
"Sorry, but no." From within her cloak, she withdrew a rolled up piece of parchment. Using some of the scattered items as paperweights, Hotaru spread out the paper over the table. "Back to serious business. The contract has been drawn up and legalized. We've all signed it, now it's your turn. It is feasible unless in cases of premature death, imprisonment, or banishment from this material world."  
  
Fred and George scampered off to the far back rooms they called 'offices' to hopefully find at least a non-enchanted quill and ink. The others peered over the parchment, trying to discern the meaning of the words used in the content.  
  
Hotaru finally explained after Ron stumbled over the words 'accord' and 'indenture' for the fifth time. "It's basically an agreement that we will sponsor Fred and George Weasley with their store: the Weasley Wizard Wheezes, providing funds and supplies as they expand into international markets. In return, we will receive the first of any new products and have free access to their goods."  
  
They just nodded their heads as Fred and George came racing back. "So where do we sign." Hotaru pointed to the places and the twins scribbled their names in the blanks. When finished the paper split into two pieces. Hotaru gave one to the twins and stuck one in her cloak.  
  
"Congratulations! Welcome to the team, Fred and George." She said while shaking their hands. The twins eagerly pumped her hand, grinning like mad, then proceeded to jump around the room hugging everyone else. "As much as I would love to stick around and celebrate, I've still got to finish shopping for school supplies." It seemed she said the magic words as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny groaned.  
  
"We still have to pick up our supplies." Harry complained. "And meet the others."  
  
"And lug our packages around." Ron whined.  
  
"Might as well get going." Hermione declared.  
  
"Fred, George, we'll see you soon. Bye Hotaru. It was a pleasure to meet you. Maybe we'll see each other in the future." Ginny called out. The rest of the quartet yelled their own goodbyes to the raven-haired child who returned with a wave and a smile before vanishing into the crowded streets. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny trudged off to finish their shopping in the waning afternoon, leaving grinning twins behind.  
  
"Maybe we should have told them, or at least warn them about Hotaru and the others." Fred said while following his brother back into the main shop.  
  
"Why? It would be funnier if they found out on their own. Haruka will be a big surprise." George replied while trying to frame the contract. "What do you think?"  
  
"A little more tilt left. I wish we could at least see their faces. I never would have guessed it if Hotaru didn't tell us." Fred switched the sign in front so it read 'open' and unlocked the door.  
  
"Yeah. This year will definitely be interesting." Together they turned to the front door as a customer walked in. "Hello, welcome to the new and improved..."

--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- =

OK, my fingers are cramping. It took me 4 bloody days of typing and retyping and thinking to get this chapter out, so don't expect another one for a while. NEXT UP: Hogwarts, sorting, and the introduction. I NEED HELP!! WHICH HOUSE WOULD YOU PUT USAGI, MICHIRU, HARUKA, HOTARU, AND SETSUNA INTO??????? IF you review and tell me, you might get your choice, otherwise, I get to pick, whoopee!  
  
Thanks, Sprinklescake67 


	5. Sorting Hat

I saw the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I absolutely loved it. Daniel Radcliff, you have been elevated to my cutie's list. Sorry, off track. Here's the next chapter. There may seem some OOC ness from some of the characters, but bare with them.  
  
Shout outs to my Reviewers:  
  
**Jessalin, Tsuki no Tenshi **(thank you very much!), **Crescendo, Anime Moon Gurl**, (Takes deep breath), **Black Mage of Darkness, Maiden Genisis, sylverwind**, and of course my number one reviewer, **Koldy**.  
  
**Comet Moon: **Yes, putting Haruka there would definitely annoy her. I think I added it in the chap, but didn't put it in. I went with most of the other suggestions (like Usagi, Michiru, and Setsuna), but put Hotaru in another house. I think this one fits her as well.  
  
**Fire Dolphin: **Ooo, Snape's face. I can just imagine it now. Oh wait, I think I put that in. Love that idea. I actually added it in. : )  
  
**DMS**: Hey, I'm sorry to say it will not be a serena/severus fic cuz: She's near 16, even with all the immortality and all. I suggest you try one of Eternal Cosmos's fics, The Curse of the DADA teacher, I believe it's called and it's really good.  
  
**Angelwings6117**: Okay, I compensated. Setsuna didn't get in Ravenclaw, but I took your info about her working in a science lab and got something else. The others were also a good fit, but I decided other places as well.  
  
**Eternal Cosmos, Eternal Cosmos, Eternal Cosmos!!!!!!!! **–bows- I didn't realize it last chapter, but you are like one of my fav authors. One of my first inspirations –blushes- Can I have your autograph? J/k. But please continue to read the fic. It might be a H/U fic, even though there are a lot of them out there. But whomever I pick, I have the perfect scene set up for when they get together. _Please, please, please _update Through your Heart. I can't wait to see what happens!  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- = Broken Promises, by sprinklescake67  
  
Chapter 5—Sorting Hat

--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- =  
  
"Come _on_, Ginny, get up!"  
  
"Anyone seen my homework?"  
  
"Where are my socks?"  
  
"Does anyone know where I put my broom?"  
  
Chaos ensued at the Weasley household as children and adults both prepared for either the journey to King's Crossing or work. Last minute packing, curses at overflowing trunks that would not close, and spells to being performed to fit everything into the cars was the main activities around the house. Everyone was doing something or another, running into each other at every corner, and just create havoc.  
  
"Hermione, what's the answer to question nine for Snape's assignment?"  
  
"If you didn't do it, that's your problem."  
  
"And that's _Professor Snape _to you, Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"Sorry, Mum!"  
  
"You better be. Those OWLS won't keep you in my good graces for long! Not at the rate you are going."  
  
Aww...yes, the dreaded OWLS. The trio scored the highest in Defense of the Dark Arts of course, and Hermione outshined them all every subject. No surprise there. Harry and Ron both scraped by with enough to be accepted in their classes next year. Only disappointments came from Harry's History of Magic exam and the Divination exam (they didn't care as they were dropping the class anyways). Other than that, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions (to both the boys surprise), Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy (though not very good) were decent enough to not instigate a yelling fest from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"OH BLOODY HELL! HERMIONE, THAT DAMN CAT OF YOURS IS AT IT AGAIN!"  
  
Harry sighed from his spot at the table. Ron and Hermione were still bickering while Ginny was having a heated discussion with her mother over something. Mr. Weasley, McGonagall, Tonks, Kingsley, and most of the Order left for work before everything went to pieces. Only Moody and Lupin were to escort them to the train station.  
  
Harry looked at Lupin. His eyes were unfocused and he just didn't pay attention to his surroundings as he continued to put salt into his coffee and drink it without realizing it. Moody wasn't much better. He was grumbling and growling to himself, staring at his toast as if to fry it with his glare. Harry was thankful when it was time to go; sitting there was starting to freak him out a bit.  
  
The shiny, red Hogwarts Express sat patiently on the tracks as students ran around trying to find compartments for them and their friends then head out to say goodbye to families. Finally they were on their way, scenery passing by in flashes. The trio ditched Ginny to sit together for the majority of the trip. Nothing truly happened: the yearly encounter with Draco Malfoy, year-mates and friends dropped by then left, Hermione and Ron vanished for a prefect meeting, and Luna Lovegood joined Harry to keep him company until the other two returned. Nightfall came as the train pulled into Hogsmeade.  
  
They had arrived at Hogwarts. Home at last.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- =  
  
"Man, I'm starving. I wish they would hurry up and get the sorting over with." Ron whined for the seventh consecutive time.  
  
"Your always hungry, Ron. You don't have to keep announcing it to the world." Hermione snapped back at him.  
  
"Geez, it must be your time of the month or something." Ron muttered under his breath. Just as it looked like Hermione was about to spit fire at Ron, he was saved as Professor McGonagall walked in with the new first years and the sorting hat. Placing it on the stool, the students watched in anticipation as the rim opened wide.  
  
_Welcome to Hogwarts  
  
All students new and old  
  
I can tell you once I know  
  
If you will fit the mold  
  
Back from the past and into this world  
  
Released from their prison into horrors unknown  
  
New fighters with abilities untold  
  
No wonder you are so cold  
  
Come from a different world  
  
Where there are things to make your toes curl  
  
I will tell you if you are right  
  
To be placed in one of four houses tonight  
  
To try to find your path once more  
  
I will show you your core  
  
For I am the sorting hat, you see  
  
You can never outwit me  
  
_

_Test me if you want to show you're bold  
  
One true and fair, one of gold  
  
Gryffindor was the same  
  
Now one of four holds his name  
  
Into his house, you will be  
  
For there is more to you then we can see  
  
_

_If you never know what's around the bend  
  
But are always trying till the end  
  
Ravenclaw is your next place  
  
Until the time of a distance face  
  
_

_If you live in the moment that you are in  
  
Always searching for a place to begin  
  
Hufflepuff is as before  
  
It's the place for you, so say no more  
  
_

_If you slip in the shadows in between  
  
Never wanting to be seen  
  
Slytherin is want you need  
  
Into the house of darkness and greed  
  
_

_The one who loves has come to us  
  
For to fight that is a must  
  
A bit of advice to all of you  
  
Stand tall or ye shall fall  
  
For I am the sorting hat  
  
And all shall forever know that  
  
_

_From my creation to my crumble  
  
I have warned you of this tumble  
  
Four houses will become one  
  
When the true heir has won  
  
None of this is should seem new  
  
I have told you, I have warned you  
  
Unite against a common enemy  
  
On the bases of infinity  
  
Or we'll crumble from within  
  
But until then, let the sorting begin!  
_  
(A/N: yeah, it kind of stunk as a sorting hat song. It rhymes and it's bad. So there is my daily dose of poetry)  
  
Nothing moved; nothing made a sound as pure silence drifted through the hall at the hat's disturbing proclamation. Professor McGonagall coughed lightly before reading off the list of first years. Each placed the hat on their heads and was sorted into the houses. As the sorting finished, the hat was not removed much to everyone's puzzlement. Dumbledore stood up to give his yearly announcements.  
  
"New students, and old, please note that the forbidden forest is still off- limits, no matter what excuse. Mr. Filch has kindly compiled a list of restricted items for you to view. If anyone is caught with an item listed, it will be confiscated immediately. Now, I'm glad to welcome five new students into our school. Please come forth."  
  
From the shadows behind the teacher's table, five figures emerged. Gasps and whispers encircled the room was students who knew where they saw them before filled their tablemates in on the details. Hermione gripped both Harry and Ron's arms and hissed, "It's them!" It was unnecessary because the boys already recognized them. Four of the new students were the one's from the bank, same cloaks and symbols. The fifth had a forest green cloak, but unlike the others, no marks or logos of any kind adorned neither front nor back.  
  
"State your name and year, then be seated so we may sort you." Dumbledore ordered. The one in the aquamarine cloak stepped forward, lowering the hood as they walked.  
  
"My name is Michiru Kaiou. I will be joining the seventh year. It is a pleasure to meet you." The girl smiled serenely at them before gracefully sitting down on the stool. Wavy, blue-green hair tumbled down from the hood to brush just past her shoulders, as marine blue eyes coolly surveyed the room. What caught the students eyes other than the color of her hair, were the shining silver streaks thru her hair and silver specks dancing in her eyes. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled seconds after placing it on the girl's head. Said table burst into applause as the next figure stepped forth.  
  
"Setsuna Meiou. Seventh year." The one with no markings drew the hood from her face. She had straight, dark green hair, half up in a bun the rest hanging down to her calf. She gave a small smile before sitting on the stool. "SLYTHERIN!" The girl made her way to the table, where her dark skin contrasted greatly with the pale features of her housemates.  
  
Dumbledore stood up once more to interrupt. "Ms. Meiou will also be assisting Professor Snape with the advanced potions class." A quick look at the oily-haired professor showed he was unperturbed about the news. The tallest figure quickly strode towards the stool.  
  
"Haruka Ten'oh. Seventh year and taken." The supposedly, male-looking female had short, sandy locks with silver highlights. Silver flecked, gray- green eyes shone mischievously at the student body and winked at them. The only hint of the figures true gender was the way her robes hung on her body. Still, some girls dreamily sighed over the new students appearance as the hat descended on her head. Minutes passed slowly with no verdict, until..."HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Seconds later, both cloaked students and some teachers began chuckling as Haruka's face began to turn an interesting shade of red. Her right eyebrow twitched. "What did you say?"  
  
"Wait no, GRYFFINDOR!" Now most of the school was laughing. "No, HUFFLEPUFF, no GRYFFINDOR! Maybe SLYTHERIN..." As the hat continued to yell out houses, the color of Haruka's face deepened. Quickly, she snatched off the hat and began shaking it.  
  
"Make-up your mind you overgrown heap of cloth before I decide to rip that insolent tongue yours and shred you to rags!"  
  
"Really, now. I didn't know enchanted artifacts had tongues. Or brains for that ma—mmph!" Haruka slapped her hand over the sorting hat's brim, effectively silencing it.  
  
"If I have to continue listening to you yell nonsense from that hole you call a mouth, then I'll—YEOOWWWW!" She dropped the hat to the ground and stared at her hand. "It bit me. THAT THING FREAKIN BIT ME! Come here you germ-infested, disgustingly old, useless piece of crap. Come _here_. I'll show you a thing or two. Biting me. Now I'll have to go for shots. Who knows what diseases you have contracted over the years. You probable have rabies too, great, just what I needed, a bite from a rabid _hat_. Come here pipsqueak, I ain't done with you yet."  
  
Much of the students and teachers were roaring with laughter at the entertaining antics of the duo. The hat has hopping around yelling for help, always just out of Haruka's reach as she chased it around the teacher's table, a string of curses and obscenities being directed toward the hat. On the third time around, Haruka gave a triumphant yell and dove under the table. When she came up, the hat was struggling in her firm grasp as she tried to strangle it, an evil smile adorning her fact.  
  
"Haruka, enough." A voice laced with mirth cut into the noise.  
  
Haruka looked up toward the two cloaked students. "But Usa, it bit me!" She looked every bit of a pouting child whose sweets got taken away after a sharp reprimand. "And it won't make up its mind."  
  
"Now, now, Ms. Ten'oh. If you would release him, I believe he will place you in the proper house." Dumbledore stated with a few chuckles. Grumbling, Haruka did as told. A few students climbed back onto their chairs, clutching their stomachs from laughing too hard. Ron was wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"Ok, now. We'll put you in HUFF—"A growling noise emitted from Haruka's throat stopped the hat's declaration. "Umm...how about GRYFFINDOR!" The table eagerly cheered for their new addition. Haruka stomped over and squeezed into a place on the table far away from the hat. She crossed her arms across her chest as she kept mumbling 'stupid hat' and 'bit me' over and over to herself.  
  
The violet cloak stepped forward, calmly gaining the student bodies attention. "I am Hotaru Tomoe. I will be participating in the fourth year classes. Pleased to meet you." She whispered in a small, timid voice. She sat on the stool as quickly as possible.  
  
"Is it me, or does Hotaru seems different now then when she was at the joke shop?" Ron asked the other two. They both nodded in agreement as the silver- and raven-haired preteen shrunk under the students gaze as the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" Hotaru timidly made her way to the table and sat next to Michiru.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Every head snapped back toward the front. The remaining student barely took a step in the hat's direction before it decided. Heated discussions broke out among the students. Who was this person who didn't have to be near the hat to be placed in a house; even Malfoy had to at least touch it. A choking noise came from the teacher's table. Snape apparently inhaled his drink wrong. Professor Sprout was slapping his back as his face returned to a normal shade instead of purple.  
  
"You have to be kidding me?!" Snape roared, glaring at the hat. "I demand a redo. There is no way she can be in Gryffindor!"  
  
"Sorry, Sevy, the hat has decided. I'm a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin." The female student giggled at Snape's face. Lifting a hand, she reached to take off the hood. "My name is Usa-"  
  
BHAM  
  
The double-doors of the Great Hall slammed open and through them the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, his Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge (who looked both furious and frightened), and two unknown Aurors.  
  
"Albus, I want a work with you immediately. Tell me what I just heard is not true. Tell me you didn't..." Fudge cut himself off when he spotted the new student still standing on the dais, hand raised to lower her hood. "You did. I can't believe you did. You allowed those traitors back into the school." Fudge jumped when a growl came from his right. Unknowingly, he had stopped right next to Haruka, who was glaring dangerously at him. He quickly stepped away from the angered teen.  
  
"I do not believe I understand your accusations, Minister Fudge." Dumbledore calmly stated. "Nor do I agree with them. You took advantage of their naivety and youth to place them into an exile they did not choose."  
  
"I did no such thing. They willingly accepted their punishment and went into that prison on their own accord."  
  
"WILLINGLY?!" The girl threw off her cloak as she argued with Fudge. Silver- gold hair was braided into a thick bun. Heart-shaped bangs fluttered over flashing silver eyes that radiated anger and disgust. "We WILLINGLY accepted banishment? If you call knocking out, drugging, kidnapping, terrorizing, then threatening harmless children willingly, then your more sick-minded then I first thought you were."  
  
"You, my dear, have not right to talk. I saw you walk quietly into that prison without a struggle."  
  
"I was being controlled, _Minister_." Venom seemed to have leaked into her voice. "Do you want to know by whom? Just ask your Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure she can provide you with the answer you seek."  
  
Umbridge drew her squat self up to her fullest height. "You dare accuse me, an important member of the Ministry of Magic, to such petty crimes as meddling with your banishment." She squealed in her most shrill voice. "I would never attempt such a thing, you filthy, little—"  
  
"If you didn't do it yourself, you have paid someone else or ordered them to do it. Just like you sent those dementors last summer to attack a harmless student."  
  
"How does she know about the dementor's attack on Harry last summer?" Hermione asked the silent question. She got no reply as students murmured among themselves; some teachers even stood up to see the reaction of their least favorite, ex-Professor. Fudge looked surprised. Turning to Umbridge, he asked, "Is that true?"  
  
She didn't answer him, but locked eyes with the new girl. Each tried to stare down the other. All of a sudden, Umbridge squeaked and covered her ears with her hands. The other girl just smiled.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do you know? You've been a very bad girl, Dolores. So many naughty deeds, I bet the Minister would love to hear about in full details."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Umbridge shrieked.  
  
"Oh, I would, but I have a better way." The girl did not break eye contact once. "They're coming for you, Dolores. You better run while you still can. _Clip-clop, clip-clop, clip-clop_." The sound of clicking tongues echoed in the Great Hall as more and more students joined in. It soon sounded like a whole herd of horses stampeding.  
  
Umbridge looked utterly terrorized. She slapped her hands over her ears and shut her eyes real shut. It didn't help as seconds later she ran out the Great Hall's doors, screaming bloody murder. The hall erupted in howls of laughter. The girl turned her fierce gaze on a stunned Fudge.  
  
"Leave them be, Bunny. You've done enough damage." Dumbledore placed a hand on the girls shoulder. Instantly, silver eyes faded to deep blue. Fudge took the opportunity to quickly make a hasty retreat.  
  
"But Uncle D! She deserved it. It's mostly her fault everything happened."  
  
"Maybe so, but it still does not give you the right to choose her punishment. To do so would just be like handing her a plate of revenge that not even you could wheedle your way out of. Now, I believe you are depriving the curious very important information. Students of Hogwarts, may I present my niece, Usagi Tsukino. She will be joining the sixth years. Please take your seat so we may begin to eat."  
  
Stares followed the headmaster's niece as she joined Haruka at the Gryffindor able. Neither acknowledged their tablemates. As the feast began, the noise in the Great Hall gradually returned to normal. The food was far more tempting at the present moment then the new students who would be examined at a later time. Except for three certain lions, sitting a little ways down the table.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- =  
  
"_She's_ Dumbledore's niece? The one who was sentenced to exile into the veil and broke free of it a few months back?" Hermione whispered in a little awe. She was trying to crane her neck for a better look at the newcomers without seeming like it. There was something familiar about the Usagi-girl.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Harry asked. Hermione seemed to blush a bit.  
  
"Eavesdropping and a little snooping. Supposedly, a couple of years ago, some incident happened in which they betrayed the ministry or deceived them in some way. They were banished into the veil as punishment for their crimes. I wonder what they were charged with, to have such harsh treatment."  
  
"Well, you want to know what I want to know? Is that their real hair color?" Ron pointed out the obvious. "There's green, purple, teal, and silver. All unnatural hair colors in the wizarding world, if you don't count Tonks that is."  
  
"It does look natural and their roots aren't a different color so they didn't dye it. They could have magicked it to stay that color." Hermione answered in the I-know-I-am-right voice.  
  
"Or they could have been on the receiving end of an experiment gone wrong." Ron countered. Hermione refused to answer. The trio fell silent, each watching the two blondes a few seats further down the table then them. They were having what looked like a mini food fight.  
  
"Let's try to talk to them tomorrow. I for one would like to know what went on tonight between Umbridge and Usa-, Usag-, Dumbledore's niece." Harry finally stated quietly. "They may have answers to some of our questions."  
  
The other two agreed before finishing up dinner. Classes would start the day after tomorrow, so the next day was a good time to get to know the new students. Right now, it was just good to be back at Hogwarts, in the familiar round dormitories, now with the sign that read sixth year over the door, and sleeping soundly in their four-post beds.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- =  
  
Yeah, new chapter. I just wanted to get the sorting out of the way, and start with everything else. Next chapter will contain more stuff. This is just basic fluff and cotton balls to put out some things. I know this is probably not a very good chapter, but it's all I got at the moment, so please live with me for a while. Luna and Artemis will come in next chapter, along with a broom. Can't say anymore without giving away stuff. Any questions, comments, or criticism, send it in.  
  
Luv all yalz, Sprinklescake67


	6. Dreams and Schemes

Ohhh...I saw Shrek 2 twice and I absolutely love it!! My favorite part is when the gang of the three little pigs, blind mice, the wolf, Pinocchio, and the Gingerbread Man rescue Shrek, Donkey, and Puss from the dungeon. (Movie Spoiler!!)  
  
Shrek: Quick, tell a lie.

Pinocchio: Um..well...

Donkey: Say your wearing women's underwear!

Pinocchio: I'm wearing women's underwear! (Nothing happens)

Shrek: Are you?

Pinocchio: No! (His nose grows longer)

Donkey: He is!

Pinocchio: I am not! (Nose grows even longer)

Puss: What kind?

Gingerbread Man: It's a thong! (Snaps a red, lacy thong.)  
  
That part had me laughing with tears for 45 minutes straight afterwards; I couldn't stop! Sorry if I ruined the movie for anyone, but the rest of the movie is just as great. Alrighty, enough talking, on to the reviewers.  
  
**Kat12**- thanks for the compliment. I try to be unique in what I write, but it's hard when it seems like all the ideas have been used before.  
  
**Black Mage of Darkness**- Yes, a good question. If the veil is gone, how is Sirius come back? I wouldn't leave that fun loving, can't-live-without pup and godfather out of the story. It will most likely take a couple of chapters to set up his return. I want to tell you how he comes back, it's really good, but then it would ruin the surprise. Sorry!  
  
**Time Leaper**- No promises on pairings. The new DADA teacher is revealed in this chapter. They just hadn't arrived at Hogwarts just yet. But the position is different in a way.  
  
**Demonkitty**- I thought the scene between the hat and Ruka would liven things up. She has such a short temper, and the hat has a mind of its own to say the least. Usagi usually does have a backbone. Yes, she may be ditzy and clumsy, but she does stand up for some stuff. Thanks for the compliment.  
  
**SJ**- I absolutely loved my little hat and Ruka scene, I was laughing to myself as I typed it. I still don't know where I got that idea from, it just popped up. And the part where Setsuna doesn't have any symbols will be explained somewhat briefly very soon (actually just below). It might confuse but it does show why.  
  
**Maiden Genesis**- Yes, a truly sad thing it is when the poor Hufflepuffs are left out once again. I just couldn't find the heart to put anyone in there. Maybe next time...ne ways, keep reading. Thanks.  
  
**Eternal Cosmos**- Die Dolores, Die! Through the Heart was great. I was on the edge of my seat for the whole chapters. Thanks for updating and reviewing.  
  
**Sylverwind**, **AnimeGirl **(thanks a lot), **flaming wolf** (no guarantees on pairings), **Evenstar of Arda** (hmm...I never had someone tell me that before. I think I can satisfy that hunger of yours, though. Here's the next chapter.), and **Tsuki no Tenshi**.  
  
**MUST READ BELOW:** The rating on the story is going up just a tad bit. Please be forewarned of the innuendoes and language that might not be suitable for some kids. But for those who have no problem with it, or those who already have been exposed, or for those rare people who are completely clueless when those moments come about, then read on and tell me what you think.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- = Broken Promises by sprinklescake67  
  
Ch. 6-Dreams and Schemes --=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- =  
  
(A/N: Okay, quick note first off: Neo-Queen Serenity is Usagi, but Usagi's dreaming at the moment, so I might jump back and forth between the two names. Same with jumping between Endymion and Mamoru. I hope I don't confuse you on the next part.)  
  
_"Momma! Hotaru!" Neo-Queen Serenity turned toward the sound, her white dress spreading about her legs from the movement. Running toward her and Hotaru was her cotton-candy haired, wine-red eyed daughter. The little princess was not dressed in her usual copy of the royal dress, but rather in her senshi outfit. The small girl slid to a halt in front of the two, out-of-breath from her sprint.  
  
"What is it, Chibi-Usa?" Hotaru asked her best friend and charge. Chibi-Usa took a deep breath before spilling out a string of indiscernible words. "Care to repeat that?"  
  
"Guess what? I just evolved!" To emphasize her point, Chibi-Usa unfurled two translucent butterfly wings from her back. "Ami says I've overcome the piece of chaos you gave me, and absorbed it into my being. That's why I got wings."  
  
"That's wonderful, Small Lady. I guess we should celebrate. You two run along while I gather everyone." Usagi watched as the two youngest senshi ran toward the park. Sighing, Usagi adjusted her crown. 'I guess the meeting can wait till another time.'_  
  
**-- We were so happy back then. No fights, no enemies, nothing to break the peace that we created. It was supposed to last; we were supposed to live like that forever. Why didn't it last?!--**  
  
_Neo-Queen Serenity sat at the head of the table in the meeting room, staring at the hologram playing in front of her. Slowly, she turned her head to look at faithful senshi. To her left, the inners were situated in order. Ami Mizuno of the planet Mercury was typing on her mini-computer at a fast rate, darkened blue eyes speeding back in forth with the data. Beside her, the fiery priestess from Mars, Rei Hino, looked absolutely livid as fire danced in her violet orbs. Makoto Kino, Jupiter, had her hands clenched tight by her sides. Electricity cackled about her body, randomly lashing out. Minako Aino, the illustrious and self-proclaimed goddess of love from Venus, just stared wide-eyed at the image.  
  
Serenity's eyes traveled to the right where her outer senshi sat. The quiet and reserved Saturn, Hotaru Tomoe, was sharpening her glaive with bloodthirsty eyes. Michiru Kaioh, the graceful senshi from Neptune, had her eyes closed and head tilted away; she refused to even look at the image. Beside her, Haruka Ten'oh, the tomboyish warrior of Uranus, was muttering and ranting under her breath, each hand grasping at thin air as if to strangle someone. The only senshi missing from the meeting was the Setsuna Meiou, the guardian of time from Pluto.  
  
The hologram, the image that would destroy their kingdom after so little time, just hovered above the table told of the secrets that were kept behind closed doors. Projected from the little crystal ball, was a bedroom; the royal bedroom to be exact, and laying on the bed together were two of the most trusted people in Serenity's life: her beloved husband, Neo-King Endymion of Earth and her surrogate sister, Setsuna.  
  
Cold, steel blue eyes showed no emotion as they watched the picture. Serenity knew her Mamo-chan had been cheating on her a variety of times with different girls, but she never suspected him to try to seduce her friends, let alone one of her -faithful- senshi. Her lips twisted into a small sneer at the actions playing out on the screen. Serenity had to hand it to Setsuna; she sure knew how to give 'em down south. Apparently, the senshi of time had also learned to control some of her power, so she may freeze -certain- objects, for more -extended pleasure-.  
  
Endymion-baka seemed to love it as well, as his hands clenched the white bed sheets. Serenity turned her head away in disgust when Setsuna straddled the Earth kings lap. Thankfully the picture did not dictate sound. Touching a button, the hologram collapsed on itself, leaving silence in its wake.  
  
"Sailor Ceres, Palus, Juno, Vesta. Is this information reliable?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty." The Amazon Quartet replied in unison. Each bowing to their queen.  
  
"Then send for the princess. I want her to join us before we start."  
  
"Usagi-chan, is that wise?" The intelligent Ami asked while the quartet shuffled out of the room to follow orders.  
  
"It's time for her to partake in royal affairs. Besides, this includes her so-called future father. I'm just glad that we never slept together." Came the bitter reply.  
  
"She may not be old enough to handle a situation of this magnitude: a betrayal by loved ones, especially by Mamoru and Setsuna. You know she thinks of Pluto as another mother." This time Michiru spoke up in a quiet voice. "She could be traumatized."  
  
Usagi scowled. She didn't like what she had to do, but it had to be done. Her innocent daughter had to know the truth. She would not be as naïve as Usagi had been. "She will know." When more of the senshi opened their mouths to argue, she cut them off. "She has every right to know. Besides, she already knows about the birds and the bees." Eyes turned to the sheepish senshi of love, who held up her hands and gave a meek 'what?' in her defense.  
  
Moments later, the door opened to reveal the young princess. Usagi surveyed the nine-year-old as she took her place at the other end of the table; the four guards surrounding her. After the battle with Chaos, Usagi broke the entity up into different pieces. One piece she placed in each of her senshi including her future daughter, keeping the largest for her to contain. Chibi-Usa then returned to the future.  
  
They had decided to build Crystal Tokyo after the fight, since the world was partially destroyed by Chaos. For three years, they had toiled hard to build their kingdom. Usagi had refused to sleep with Mamoru while constructing; sticking only to kisses and hugs. At first, he was persistent, playing on the subject of her future daughter. Over time, he stopped asking. Usagi didn't think anything of it. How wrong she was.  
  
About a year ago, the pink-haired child had shown back up, saying she came to train again. The future Serenity had sent her back to the past so they could help the princess with the chaos piece. She wasn't the same as they remembered. She seemed to shy just a little bit from Mamoru instead of clinging to him like she used to. Whenever asked, she gave a roundabout answer. Moreover, she wanted to be called 'Rini', a name given to her by an Uncle Diddy or something. She talked about these people they did not know as if they were a major part of the future.  
  
Sighing, Usagi clicked on the hologram and played it. Chibi-Usa just watched with an empty face, not showing just how much this hurt. Though not a tear escaped her hollow red eyes, Usagi could see the torment behind them as well as the stubborn determination that ran in the family. Yes, it was for the best. Even if their perfect dream world would come to an end, this was for the best.  
  
_**-I did what I had to. As their queen. As their leader. As their friend. Where did it all go wrong? When did it all fall apart?-**  
  
_"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Haruka attacked Endymion with her Space Sword only to have him dodge the blade and send her into a nearby wall with a powerful energy blast. The battle had raged on for the past hour or so. Buildings were destroyed; people were killed as the senshi battled. The entire city was the war zone.  
  
Ami, Makoto, and Hotaru were protecting an injured Rei, Ceres, and Juno. Michiru, Minako, Palus, Vesta, and Chibi-Usa were fighting the hordes of youma that appeared. Haruka took it upon herself to attack the ex-king of earth first while Setsuna just stood in the middle of the fight, staring aimlessly at everything, not bothering to attack or run. Usagi was blasting creatures left and right with her crystal when Mamoru sneak attacked her from behind.  
  
"You should never have tried to overthrow me, Usako. You and your power will be mine as well as the universe. And the best part is that you can't stop me, Tsuki no hime." Mamoru stood above her, laughing like a maniac. He never got the chance to pull of his threat as several attacks forced him away from Usagi. The senshi were grouped together with Setsuna, still in an attack stance, in the forefront. Each supported one another as they made their way to their queen. Chibi-Usa broke away from the others to run toward Usagi.  
  
Mamoru sent death glares toward the planetary warriors, his gaze lasting the longest on the senshi of time. "You'll regret this, Setsuna. You should have chosen me instead of her." At her unresponsiveness toward his threats, Mamoru smirked. "Well, it seems that disrespect and treason are the highest priorities on your list of duties."  
  
This time, Pluto shook her head. "No, Endymion-baka. It is my duty that has chosen for me. I was foolish to have thought I could have you. And selfish as well. You showed me that with your own betrayal. I turned my back on my queen once and fell into your trap, and my desires. I will not do it again. I will not abandon my duty." Regret and determination etched itself into her features as she clutched her time staff harder.  
  
"Then you shall pay!" Mamoru turned toward Usagi, stormy-blue eyes taking a predatory gleam as they locked onto their target. Everything slowed down in the eyes of Usagi as she watched Mamoru's true intentions play out in front of her. Screams tore themselves from her throat when he unleashed a blast of dark energy. It wasn't her he was aiming at: it was Chibi-Usa. Usagi was vaguely aware of the insane laughter and the other's screams as she watched her future daughter's body being engulfed by the attack before the blast lit up the area.  
  
She was crying. Usagi was on her hands and knees as those silver tears slid down her face. Each drop of salt-water burned a trail down her cheeks like acid. Sobs racked her body with their tormenting force. He killed her. He killed Chibi-Usa. He killed her daughter. And he was not done. No, he didn't stop there.  
  
"No. No, no, no. This is not happening." Floating about Mamoru were the four inner senshi's battered bodies. On the ground, the outers lay unmoving. The quartet had disappeared with Chibi-Usa. She could see the dark energy flow into her best friends bodies. He was going to control them by fueling the Chaos piece. "Minna. Fight it. Onegai, I don't want to lose you, too." Usagi pounded her fists into the ground in frustration.  
  
"Come on, Usa-babe. He can't hold us for long. We'll be back." Venus sent her a trademark peace sign.  
  
"Yeah, nothing will stop us from coming back to you, Usagi. Especially not this bakayaro." Jupiter growled out. She may be weak, but she was not going down without fighting.  
  
"We trust you, Usagi, with all our hearts. We know you'll save us." Mercury sucked in her breath and swallowed a scream.  
  
"So don't let us down, Odango Atama." Mars interjected. "Just do us a favor. Promise you won't give up. Promise you won't ever quit. Promise us, Usagi!" At Usagi's nod, she smiled. "We won't give up or lose hope as long as you don't. Scout's honor."  
  
"Enough pep talk." Dark energy slammed into their bodies. The four of them couldn't help but scream at the intensity of the pain. Slowly, one by one, they faded into unconsciousness; their transformations disappearing as well.  
  
Usagi raised her head enough to look at Mamoru. Hatred seemed to blossom in her chest as he just stood there taunting her with his laughter and words. Her world came to focus on one thing and one thing only, Mamoru. He didn't notice the growth of power inside her, or the pulsating crescent until she stood up. Then he stopped.  
  
Usagi felt her birthmark shatter under the force of Cosmos's power as the future guardian awoke deep within her. Rage and hate boiled through her veins, fueling her power, strengthening her resolve. "You bastard. You filthy, repulsive leech." Mamoru had to take a step back as Usagi began to glow a silver color, but smirked at the profanities she yelled at him. Her anger was causing her to loose what little control she had.  
  
"I'm not stupid, Usako. I won't underestimate your power, unlike those fools in the past. I've won for now. Everything you hold dear to your heart, your most precious friends, are now mine." Mamoru began to fade from view along with the inners. "As the saying goes, I will be back. And when I come, you will fall. Until then, I bid you adieu, my love."  
  
"NO! AMI! REI! MAKOTO! MINAKO! COME BACK! BRING THEM BACK!" Cackling, Mamoru completely disappeared as Usagi screamed. She couldn't move as her power lashed out around her, responding to her emotions. Her voice was cut off in mid-sentence as her arms and legs trapped by some invisible force. She couldn't move or speak as everything erupted in white light, reducing the world she lived in to nothing while she was helpless..._

--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=  
Sixteen-year-old, Usagi Tsukino woke with a start. Somehow in the middle of her frantic struggles, the sheets immobilized her limbs and the pillows edge created a gag in her mouth. Releasing herself from the self-made prison, Usagi headed to the bathroom off to the side of the girls dormitory. The cold water from the faucet brought her halfway back to the living world. Sliding down to the tiled floor, Usagi dropped her head onto her hands.  
  
The dreams were always the same. They would start off with memories of the happy times then turn into the last fight. It was a nightmare that reoccurred in her mind, replaying itself nightly to remind her of how she had failed everyone. The fight, the promise, the destruction- it all reminded her of how much of a loser she was.  
  
Slowly, one tear followed by another made the familiar trek down her face to splash on the ground. Nothing made sense anymore. Lies became truth as loyalty became betrayal. Almost eight years ago, Usagi and her fellow senshi were banished into the veil on the charges of high treason to the wizarding community. They had created a world similar to this one, but without witches and wizards. There they lived in a semi-peaceful state.  
  
Usagi turned her head to stare out the window of the bathroom at the stars decorating the velvet night. The world of the veil, so well thought out. For every year that passed in this world, three would be created in the dream world. It was the perfect place, until everything came crashing down. With her rage uncontrolled, Usagi had shattered that world in an attempt to follow Mamoru. She still remembered what happened...  
  
(A/N: if you didn't quite understood, this is a flashback)  
  
_Blinding white light seared thru anything and everything as it released its fury on the world. In the epicenter, Usagi still screamed for her best friends until her voice and energy depleted themselves. Slowly, the world came back into focus as Cosmos receded into her dormitory state leaving Usagi behind.  
  
Her boots crunched the mirror-like pieces beneath her, despite Usagi's tentative steps. It was like an old players stadium. Where she stood, there was a stage and a small coliseum used as the seats. Everything was dark and gloomy, with dust settled in layers. Usagi scrunched her nose. She knew this place; it was the room in the Department of Mysteries that housed the veil. Then that meant...Usagi never finished her train of thought as a low moan behind her caught her attention.  
  
Spinning around, Usagi found the Outer senshi waking up. They looked battered and bruised. As soon as she reached a coherent level of consciousness, Haruka began spitting out profanities and threats about the situation, much to Michiru's displeasure who just smacked her on the head. Hotaru looked the worst for wear as the youngest. She may be one of the most powerful, but she still was one of the weakest in physique. Setsuna just looked pensive.  
  
Usagi let out a yelp of surprise and happiness before she tackled Haruka to the ground. "I thought I lost you, all of you. I don't want that to happen. I don't want that to ever happen." Her words were slightly muffled as she buried her face into Haruka's shirt. Michiru laid a comforting hand on the rabbit's shoulder. A small cough interrupted their reunion.  
  
They turned to see Setsuna kneel in front of Usagi. "Hime-sama. I wish to ask for a pardon on my actions. I did not mean to directly hurt you."  
  
"You shall have a pardon, but not my forgiveness. It will take a lot to trust you again." Usagi turned her red-rimmed eyes to anything in the room but the senshi in front of her. "Tell me. Do you regret what you did? Not disobeying me, not going behind my back, but fulfilling your hearts desire?"  
  
Setsuna met Usagi's level gaze with one of her own. "For the first time in my life, I chose pleasure over duty. I do not regret my choice nor would I change my decision, even with the consequences."  
  
Usagi nodded to her. "As I said, it will take time for me to trust you once again. But know this, I will never speak to you again if any of my friends are killed. What do we do from here?"  
  
The other three jumped at being addressed after a brief period of time. Michiru and Haruka traded perplexed looks, while Hotaru just shook her head. They turned to look at their surroundings.  
  
"I guess it would be for the best if we get out of here first." Michiru spoke up. She sent a hard look toward Usagi. "And perhaps, contact someone about our return."  
  
"No." The short answer conveyed more than was spoken. This time Hotaru inserted her own comment.  
  
"We have to return. This place is not safe and our home is destroyed. We have to go back." A puppy-dog face pouted with perfection at her princess. "And I'm hungry."  
  
A loud growling noise from both Haruka and Usagi's stomachs broke some of the tension in the room. Michiru chuckled. "I guess that's settled. I'm sorry Usagi, but we have to go. Unless you want to confront the Minister of Magic." Sounds of footsteps and shouts outside echoed through the empty room.  
  
Usagi made a face at both Michiru's idle threat and the growing number of people on the other side of the door. "Yeah, let's go home. Back to our -real- home." Together, they teleported out of the room that had housed their prison for so many years to the one office with it's cozy fireplace, picture framed wall, and scattered objects that guaranteed their safety and the answers to their questions.  
  
The name plate reassured they were in the right place: Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding.  
  
_--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- =

Usagi snapped out of her reverie and was surprised to find the dark night fading into morning. That day, almost two months ago, had been the beginning of the crumbling of her world. To say Dumbledore was surprised was an understatement. To say the Minister, who was currently visiting the headmaster, had a heart attack then went into a rampage, was a mild way of putting their welcoming.  
  
Fudge had wanted to lock them up immediately, but Dumbledore talked him out of it. The meeting erupted into chaos after everything and ended in Usagi storming out of the office, swearing to the gods and goddesses above that she would never step foot in the school ever again. Heh, see how long that lasted.  
  
It took several attempts and a long meeting at the end of the summer for Dumbledore to convince Usagi to at least try to finish school. The house calls from the Ministry also helped. Goddess, how she hated that toad-faced bi-atch. Setsuna and even Hotaru sided with her uncle while Michiru remained neutral. Haruka eventually was gagged and tied during those meetings. It wasn't till Luna and Artemis returned did her resolve falter. In the end Dumbledore won; she was here.  
  
Usagi stood from her crouched position and stretched her aching muscles. Knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep now that she was up, Usagi turned on the shower and stripped. As the warm water slid over her sore muscles, Usagi chuckled. Her uncle may have convinced her to come back to school, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to make him regret his decision. Revenge may be sweet, but payback was hell.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- = Haruka trudged into the Great Hall for breakfast. She cursed whoever invented stairs. They were a major pain in the butt in the mornings. Spotting her princess's golden head over the other table occupants, Haruka hastily made her way over. She knew Usagi must have been up all night again for she was repeatedly hitting the table with her head, much to her housemate's amusement and confusion.  
  
Haruka dropped into a chair beside Usagi and some redhead who was shoving food into his mouth at a speed that could rival Usagi's. Haruka didn't waste anytime piling her plate up as well as Usagi's when the blonde raised her head.  
  
"Morning, 'Ruka."  
  
"Good morning, koneko-chan! How are you feeling other than the small lapse into insanity? Not that I blame you, those stairs when your half-asleep can be deadly." Haruka scowled and rubbed her sore bottom. She got her desired result as Usagi giggled and her look of despair disappeared.  
  
"Your one to talk of insane. If that stunt you pulled off yesterday with the hat doesn't count as crazy, then I don't know what does."  
  
Haruka let out a puff of air through her nostrils that could have been considered a snort. "And what about you telling off Umbridge. Luna will be pissed when she finds out. I can hear her now..."  
  
"USAGI SERENITY TSUKINO!"  
  
"Hey, you sound a lot like her, Haruka"  
  
"HARUKA ANASTASIA TEN'OH!"  
  
Usagi frowned before taking a bite of the food on her plate. "You can stop now, Ruka."  
  
"Umm, Neko. That wasn't me." Both girls looked toward the doors of the Great Hall and almost choked on their food. Standing in the doorway was Luna: a very pissed off Luna waving a broom in the air. The only thing holding her back was an amused looking Artemis. They looked very regal in their robes. Luna had on dark purple while Artemis was in royal blue, but the contorted face of the enraged Mau cat ruined the image. Usagi and Haruka paled at the threats and punishments that Luna was spilling in Japanese. Looking at each other, they nodded.  
  
"Split up. You go left; I go right. Meet back up in ten minutes."  
  
"Gotcha." With that said, the two took off through the doors, ducking under Luna's broom in the process. They tore off through the castle with the angry woman right behind them.  
  
Ron looked up from his breakfast as the two blondes ran for their lives. "Oi! Who's goin to give them their schedules?" When no one answered him, Ron shrugged and returned to eating as Professor McGonagall calmly made her way down the Gryffindor table passing out timetables. "I hope they at least know their first class."  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- = Hermione yawned. It wasn't like she was tired or anything, quite the contrary. To put in the simplest terms possible: she was bored. Yes, the great, book-worm, know-it-all, perfect prefect, Hermione Granger, was utterly and impossibly bored out of her mind. And it had nothing to do what so ever with Professor Flitwick droning on and on about the material they would cover this year in Charms. Usually she would pay strict attention to whatever the teacher said, but today, Hermione's mind was preoccupied with her partner sitting beside her.  
  
Dumbledore's niece shifted uncomfortable in her seat beside her, as if she knew Hermione was thinking about her. Up close, Hermione could see just how the boys of the school fell for her. Her golden-blonde hair with tints of silver was piled on top of her head in a half-bun. Heart-shaped bangs were cut in a way that made Hermione think they framed something in the middle of her forehead. Dark silver-blue eyes stared unseeing at the professor as her hand moved of its own accord on the sheet of parchment. The new girl was petite in height, about two or three inches under Hermione's own 5'7.  
  
Hermione sighed and glanced over at her two best friends. Both Ron and Harry weren't paying attention to Flitwick. Instead they were playing a miniture game of wizard chess under the desk. As if sensing her eyes on them, both boys looked up. Ron flashed her a smile and a wave as Harry sent her a thumbs up. Sighing again, Hermione turned back toward the front of the classroom. They wanted her to befriend the new girl and "recruit" her into their little group. Well at least in Ron's words.  
  
But Hermione had alternate reasons. Since she saw the headmaster's niece, something in the back of her mind whispered to her. There was something familiar about this girl. Quickly taking a glance at Flitwick, Hermione slid the parchment to her left, right under the new girls startled face.  
  
Hello, my name is Hermione Granger.  
  
(AN: Sorry again. I just wanted to tell you that the marks before and after a sentence, shows that it was written. Basically, they're writing a note back and forth between one another. You know what I mean.)  
  
Usagi Tsukino. You can call me Usa or Bunny. It is a pleasure to meet you. I didn't think anyone had the guts to talk to me.  
  
Hermione sent a surprised look in Usagi's direction before scribbling. Why would no one talk to you? This time Usagi ansered much quicker then the last time, as if eager to correspond with another student.  
  
Because of who I am. I'm the Headmaster's niece. Students think the worst of me and judge me before they know me. Sorry for being forward, but you look like the kind who would understand.  
  
I do. People label me as a stuck-up, rule-abiding teachers pet. They don't consider the fact, I'm friends with _**Them**_!  
  
Them?  
  
The two boys to your right and back. Red-head and black-haired.  
  
Let me guess. They have a knack for trouble and they wanted you to also scoop me out, correct?  
  
I'm sorry, but yes. That was part of the reason.  
  
What's the other?  
  
I wanted to talk to you about the Order and get to know you.  
  
This time it was Usagi's turn to throw Hermione a surprised look. How do you know about that?  
  
I'm apart of it, sort of. I just wanted to ask you a few questions.

Fire away.

How did you managed to escape the veil?  
  
I don't know.  
  
What type of treason did you commit?  
  
Suspicion of betrayal to the "good" side.  
  
Why was Fudge so upset?  
  
We were banished for eternity. We weren't supposed to come back.  
  
Why do all of you have silver highlights in your hair?  
  
They come from our oath of fealty and loyalty to our leader.  
  
What did you do to Umbridge?  
  
This question brought a full-blown smile and a soft chuckle from the blonde girl. I just brought forth her worst fear.  
  
Last question. Who is Cosmos? The smile faded from Usagi's lips and her face paled. Hermione thought she offended her with the question because she recieved no reply. Hermione was about to apologize when Usagi's quill began to move.  
  
She is an entity that protects the universe from harm. She is not from this time, but rather the future. She is the ultimate being of good to balance the chaos of the world.  
  
I'm sorry for being nosy.  
  
Don't worry about it.  
  
No, I will worry about it. I stuck my nose into somrthing I don't belong to. How can I make it up to you?  
  
Weellll.....do you really want to make it up to me?  
  
YES!  
  
Alrighty. You know how you said everyone thinks your a goody-two shoes? I've got the perfect idea on how to change that image just a tad bit, but you can't back out of this and you can't tell a soul. Agree?  
  
Agreed.  
  
Here's the plan....  
  
The rest of the class period was spent whispering to one another about "the plan." Hermione was an excellent partner in crime. She was in the teachers good graces enough to scrape by with a minimum punishment. When the bell rang for lunch, both girls were deep in planning, they barely paid attention to anyone around them. Haruka was sucked into the discussion when they met up in the Great Hall.  
  
Usagi sat back in her seat and stared at Hermione in amazement. Haruka rubbed her hands together and cackled evilly. "So that's the plan. It commences tonight after supper. I'll convince Chiru and Firefly to go along with it. Usa, you send the owl. Little 'Mione, keep up the good work." Haruka slapped Hermione lightly on the back before making her way over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Congratulations, Hermy." Usagi said. She bolted down the last bit of food as she gathered her books for the afternoon classes.  
  
"For what, Bunny?" Hermione followed Usagi's example and they headed out of the Great Hall.  
  
"You have been accepted by Ruka. Now you'll never be rid of her. She's overprotective, loud, obnoxious, crude, smart-assed, and one hell-of-a- fighter. If you have any guy problems just go to her. You've officially been adopted into the group. Let's get goin. We got potions now." Together, the girls headed down to the dungeons laughing all the way.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- = Hey ppls. I know I haven't updated in awhile, but alot of things have happened. 1) My comp doesn't have Microsoft Word anymore, so I'm writing on Word Pad. 2) We switched Internet services, so it took awhile to log back on. WE WENT WIRELSS, sorta. and 3) I HAD FREAKIN SHOULDER SURGERY breaks down crying It hurts like hell!!! Waaaa...Okay enough crying. I tried to explain stuff in this chapter, but I know I didn't do to well. I'll add a little side posting explaining some more probably tomorrow. till then- Broken Hearts and Shooting Stars, Sprinkles


	7. Q&A

Hey people!! To those who read this fic and are somewhat confused about it, I'm posting this Question and Answer to clear up any confusion. If this doesn't help, email or contact me and I'll try to get back to you,  
  
Here we go:  
  
**What is the plan?  
**  
The plan is a devious yet harmless back-to-school prank. It will involve Usagi, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Two characters that love to pull pranks, Hermione, and a couple of teachers. Haruka gave a clue involving some staircases, but that's all I can say. Your welcome to guess or suggest anything.  
  
**Why does Hermione think Usagi is familiar to her?**  
  
I haven't said so in the story yet, but it has something to do with where Usa and the gang lived before they were exiled.  
  
**What was "the world" of the veil?**  
  
I find this part very original. When Usa and the inners were about 8-9, Outers about 10-11, and Hotaru about 4-5 years old, Fudge declared them traitors because of some dark secret I can't tell yet. They were sentenced to an eternal banishment into the veil. They created a world in the void on the other side. For every 1-year that passed in the wizarding world, 3 would pass in their world. The whole SM timeline passed in that world  
  
**How did they break out of the veil? And what about Sirius?**  
  
Usagi went berserk when Mamoru betrayed her, causing the power of Cosmos that was residing dormant in her to be unleashed, thus destroying the second world. Sirius is still stuck in the void of the veil. He will be rescued eventually.  
  
**How old is everyone?**  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Usagi are 16. Haruka and Michiru are 18, Setsuna – looks 19, but older then time. Hotaru is 13. I'll tell others ages as they appear.  
  
**Who is the new DADA teacher?  
**  
Ooopsie, did I forget to include that? –looks back- Yep, I did. It's going to be in the next chapter, but I'll post it anyways. Luna and Artemis have become the new DADA teachers for years 1-5 ONLY. For the 6 and 7 years, that'll be a surprise, though you can prolly guess.  
  
**What's the deal with Setsuna? And why doesn't she have symbols on the back of her cloak?**  
  
Basically, Setsuna was seduced by Mamoru into sleeping with him (her chaos piece helped). She forgot her duty in order to fulfill her desires, so she is kinda on a temporary suspension from the team, seeing how it was partly her fault the inners got caught. She's not begging for Usagi's forgiveness just a pardon on her behavior (otherwise she could be killed by the other's hands). So anyone who likes Setsuna, don't worry, she's not evil, just torn between her heart, her duty to Usagi and time, as well as her loyalty to the old queen (which won't come up till later time).  
  
**Why do the others have silver highlights in their hair and silver flecks in their eyes?**  
  
Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru pledged their loyalty and fealty to Usagi, thus Cosmos granted them immortality. It shows they've become apart of the Eternal Senshi mentioned in the vault scene in chapter 3 or 4.  
  
**What are the pairings?**  
  
I still have not come to a complete decision, but no teachers! It will be obvious later on who I pick.  
  
**Aren't Usagi, Serenity, Sailor Moon, Sailor Cosmos, Serena... the same person?**  
  
Aww, the question of the day. Yes, theoretically Usagi/Serena/Serenity are the same person and Sailor Moons/Cosmos are her alter egos. BUT technically Serenity is the Moon Princess from 1,000 years ago, along with Neo-Queen Serenity of the future Crystal Tokyo/Crystal Utopia, and is supposed to be perfect, graceful, mature, and basically all royalty. Usagi is the reincarnation of the princess in the present. She's the body that houses the souls of both Serenity and Cosmos. Which brings me to Sailor Moon/Cosmos. SM is the alter ego of Usagi; Cosmos is the final form of SM. The protector of the universe that will not come around till the far future, at least not until all of the senshi have passed on. Most ppl think they are the same person, but it's really up to how the person interprets it. This is me. And it fits to the story so, I hope I haven't confused you or anything.

--So there it is. I prolly won't post the next chapter soon, but I'll be working on it.Love all ya, Hearts-- Sprinkles-chan


	8. Potions and Pranks and a little more inf...

To the Reviewers:

**Rini8903**- Well, hopefully I didn't make you wait too long for the next chapter. 

**Sylverwind- **Thank you for the compliment. I believe this is the update you requested.

**Tsuki no Tenshi**- I'm working on clearing up some confusing parts, and my writing is starting to change, so I can only progress from here. Yes, Usagi and Hermione will be great friends.

**Samisweet- **_blushes _thanks you for the compliments. Votes for pairings will eventually come in later chapters, but I will most definitely place yours in the Usa/Draco category.

Both** Angel8** and **Water Angel1- **_bows_ I'm glad you find me funny. I hope to add some more comedy in the next chapter as well. The Haruka/hat scene just popped into my head while typing and I just developed from there.

**Moonangel**- Thank you very much. This chapter contains the beginning of the prank, and it will be concluded in the next chapter. Enjoy reading.

**Fire Dolphin**- I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Silver Punk with an Attitude**- I must say, your really one of my first review threat, and I do feel loved. _glomps. _You made my day with that!

**Maiden Genisis**- Thank you, and my shoulder seems to be heeling, albeit slowly.

**KoKo Belle**- I'm so happy, I'm starting to swell. Thank you very much for placing me on your favorites lists and recommending my work. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Silver Moonlight-81**- The plan? _Cackles evilly. S_uch a great plan, but you must read to find that out. The link between Hermione and Usagi will soon be revealed.

**Demonkitty2007**- Yes, yes, poor Hermione. _Tear._ I won't be that cruel, the boys will just lose a limb, or two, or more…hehe!

**Eternal Cosmos**- I am so following your new story closely. Looks like things are heating up between Harry and Serena. Can't wait to see what happens and thanks for reviewing. You have no clue how much your writings actually influence my works sometimes. Enjoy the chapter.

**Devilsheart**- thank you

**The tiny voice from beyond**- _bows_ I apologize in advance, for I cannot help but turn this in to a Harry/Usagi or Draco/Usagi pairing since it's in my nature to like them no matter how overdone they may seem. Your highlight of both the power differences and alternate egos ring with much truth, but seeing how this is fanfiction, I'm going to exercise author rights and play with it a little bit. You suggestion of Seiya was a very tempting one, but I think I'm going to stick to the traditional boys in the story.

And now, without further adeiu, I present to you the next chapter of Broken Promises!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Broken Promises by Sprinklescake67 **

**Chapter 7A – Potions and Pranks (And a little more information)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In a slightly protected cove on the small islet in the south Caribbean Sea, there stands a house that has been abandoned for centuries. In the early seventeenth century, a widowed countess in exile from the eastern lands of Russia traveled to the sunny tropical island and built a home similar to the one she left behind.

For decades, her inheritance was passed through the heirs for brief periods of time, each finding an excuse to rid themselves of the troublesome burden the house created until no descendent claimed it as their own and deserted it for two centuries. It's cracked and deteriorating, three-floor frame sported years of ivy growth and rust, as the ill-tended lands surrounding the mansion sported wild gardens in desperate need of a caretaker.

The homespun ghost story told of one of the countess' heirs, a young maiden of extraordinary grace and beauty, who committed suicide when her lover rejected her love and shattered her heart, and thus the house was forsaken because it was haunted by the spirit of the lady's tormented screams and heart-wrenching sobs. Though during the surviving generations of the locals, the house has remained silent.

For years now, teenagers and children dared those souls brave enough or foolish enough to accept the challenge to spend the night in the old house, while parents entertained themselves by playing upon the curious ignorance of the traveling tourists by manipulating the haunted legend of the cove. The locals never believed in the concocted fantasy their ancestors created until the moment a few months ago when the supposed fictional legend sprang to life.

On the summer night, when the air was permeated with the intoxicating scent of flowers and the land speckled with lovers embracing in the moonlight, the peaceful atmosphere was dispelled as the lifeless house once again sprang from the ashes of its previous demise.

In one single night, the occupants of the mansion reintroduced fear to the carefree inhabitants of the island. Every sound and every movement within the house terrified the natives as no single, living human being ever appeared to their prying eyes no matter how much activity developed inside the house, but the agonizing screams of victims inside the house carried to the eavesdropping citizens of the village.

With the summer concluded, and oncoming winter rains and storms, those who lived in the village near the mansion on the hill departed for higher, and safer, grounds in the middle of the islands, leaving behind their troubles and worries. Unknown to them, someone was watching them leave one by one.

On this night in early September, the man who began his vigilant inspection of the outside world since he was first brought to the house, watched as a late summer thunderstorm assaulted the small cove. The dancing streaks of lightning quickly reverted to nothing once they mastered full connection between heaven and earth while its companion thunder pounded on her drums in a repetitive melody after the illumination.

The man snorted. Such a naïve way of thinking. To believe in Heaven, the ultimate utopia of all mankind. The very idea of perfection was just an illusion; a made-up fairy tale used to encourage humans to waste their short existence on earth working, toiling throughout their lives so as to find solace in the final rest. Ridiculous mortal concepts; there was never any peace or rest so long as humanity continued to survive.

He didn't care if he was ever once part of their pathetic race or strived to protect such a weak and pitiful planet, he wanted to enslave them, torture them, and then obliterate every last one of them for their betrayal. Just like they once did to his people, his family, his sisters. None would escape his wrath. And once earth had been conquered, the gods would fall and the universe would be no longer.

His copper-red eyes glanced over at the other occupant in the room. The other man held himself tall and proud even while lounging on an armchair. His face retained a boyish youth with wisps of black hair constantly falling into his ice blue eyes. If the young man had not carried the house insignia of the Earth's royal family when he approached him a few months ago, he would never have believed this man, the Mamoru Chiba, this cocky, little _boy _was ever the reincarnation of Prince Endymion the Second of the Fourth Kingdom of Earth during the Silver Millennium, betroth to her High Princess Lady Serenity the Third of the Moon, and carrier of the third most powerful artifact in the solar universe, the golden crystal.

The man smirked. It didn't matter really. He was just a bonus to his plans. The traitor was just committing suicide by placing himself in league with the one who wanted to strangle him the most. The man had no idea how much hatred he harbored in his body for the Terran royal family, the true instigators of the Dark Wars a thousand years ago.

A knock at the door broke the silence, and the door to the darkened room slowly creaked open. The light from the outside hall outlined the petite female's form, but forced the details of her face to remain I shadows. She bowed to both men.

"Please excuse my interruption, your grace, but I have some private news for his highness."

The fallen prince glanced in his direction. "Will you excuse us for a moment so I may talk with her alone?" He did not attempt to keep the tone of disgust from edging into his voice, though he covered it with false sincerity and respect.

The man sneered at him. "I do not like ssecretss, little boy. What are you hiding from me?"

"This has nothing to do with you, _Lord Voldemort_." He slurred the man's title on purpose.

Voldemort's eyes bled a glowing red as he hissed angrily at Mamoru. "I only joined you for a ssshort time, and have no intenttion of becoming one of your puppetsss, ssso I ssstrongly advissse you to watch how you addresss me, _Prinsce Endymion_."

Mamoru sat straight in his chair, "And you should show the proper respect towards your superior."

Voldemort took a step toward the younger one, who cowered slightly in his seat. "You are no prinsce to me and I am not under your command. You are the one who ssshould fear and ressspect me, boy. I am older, ssstronger, and more experiencsed than a sssapling like you. Ssso watch your ssstep or I might acscidentally lossse control over my power."

With that said the dark lord spun on his heel and stormed out of the room. Mamoru glared at the door the he disappeared through before moving to the spot the man occupied a brief while ago. "I should get rid of him while I have the chance before he finds out. 'Fear me' my ass. He has no power over me." Mamoru glanced out the window as a flash of light illuminated the sharp contours of his face into sudden relief. "Report."

The female bowed her head. "I have found the princess, milord."

Mamoru turned toward her. "Good."

"What shall I do?"

The prince tilted his head to the side as another streak of lighting cackled outside. This time the light could not penetrate the deep shadows he drew around him. "Watch her and await my orders."

"Beg your pardon, sir, but I—"

"You _what_?" Deadly venom leaked into his cold tone and dripped from every word he uttered. "You dare to question my orders?"

"No, your highness. I just think..."

"I do not keep you alive for you to think. You are not the one in charge, so you are not the one who gives the orders." Mamoru walked slowly to the girl and lifted her face with one hand. His face and voice softened a little. "Do you not want your revenge on the moon princess?"

Her royal blue eyes stared into his blue ones. "Of course I do, sir. She is the one who abandoned us in our darkest hours when we needed her the most. She is the one who must pay."

"And she will." Mamoru leaned down and lightly planted kissed on her forehead. "You have my orders, Mercury, go and tell the others."

Mercury turned to leave but paused when he called out to her. "Yes?"

The man was stationed at the window again. "Reassure the other girls. There will be action soon. Very soon."

The soldier of ice bowed to the dark haired man. "As you wish, sire."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...By the time we got back from the store, the kids had Hotaru tied up, died her hair an assortment of colors, and stuffed her into the closet." Usagi and Hermione broke into fits of laughter. "Needless to say, we never let Hotaru baby sit again."

The two girls were waiting in the hall outside the potions classroom and to pass time until the dungeon doors opened, Usagi retold some stories over her other friends to her housemate. So far, she had recalled Michiru's obsessive stalker, Haruka's short-lived receptionist career, and Hotaru's attempted baby-sitting services. What Hermione did not know was that all the activities happened to the girls since they were released from the veil. Though, Usagi would not tell Hermione that, at least not yet.

"Come on, Bunny, stop spacing out. We can go in already."

Usagi blinked before sweat dropping. "Er, sorry about that, Hermy."

Hermione led the blonde to one of the tables on the left side of the room, where the some other Gryffindors were heading, and dumped their belongings onto the countertop. Two boys did the same behind them. "Hey, Hermione. So glad you remembered your other friends." The red head stated with obvious sarcasm lilting in his voice.

But Hermione didn't seem to catch the tone of voice and gasped. "Ron, you know I would never do that. I was just talking to Bunny here." Hermione turned toward Usagi. "Usagi Tsukino, I would like you to meet Ronald Weasley, mostly known as Ron." She pointed to Ron. He smiled and gave a little wave as Hermione switched to the dark haired teen beside him. "And this is Harry Potter."

Hermione waited for the reverence or nervousness people would display whenever they encountered with Harry and his fame, but Hermione was met with silence. No schoolgirl giggling, no incoherent babbling, no trembling voice asking for his autograph. Usagi barely blinked at the wizard world's hero, before turning her attention back to Ron. "So, you're Ron Weasley? I've heard a lot about you."

Ron, who seemed to be in shock over the girl's casual dismissal of his best friend, responded with an intelligent, "Huh?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "You're brothers, Fred and George, were always yapping about their little 'Ronikins' and younger sister, Ginny, who were still in school at Hogwarts. Your name would always be dragged into the conversation some point or another, so I can't help but feel as if I know you."

"Is that so?" Ron gave a short nervous laugh.

"Yeah, they always bragged about how their kid brother was going to become this great auror some day with his best mate. And even though you're a prat sometimes, they can't help but be proud of how much trouble you seem to cause around here. I think they even said that you could maybe surpass their reputation when you leave here someday."

'_Now she's done it.'_ Hermione thought as Ron swelled with pride. '_I got to hand it to her though. One way to get Ron on your side is to prey on his male ego._'

Ron puffed up his chest and pretended to buff his nails. "Is that so? What else did they say about me? Did they talk about my dashing good looks? Or my impeccable sense of style and grace? Or my charming charisma?"

Hermione reached over and smacked the back of Ron's head. "Stop playing the imbecile, that's Malfoy's job. Besides, I don't even think you know the meaning of half those words."

Ron glared at her, while Usagi broke into a fit of giggles and Harry let out a snort beside him. "I think she got you there, Ron."

"Not you two, Harry." Ron turned toward Usagi and, with the best of his abilities, began to pout at her. "You wouldn't turn on me too, would you?"

"Of-course not! What would I tell your brothers next time I see them? 'Oh, I just left your poor, defenseless little brother to fend for himself in the brutal, vindictive world.'"

"You're cruel."

Usagi grinned. "I know."

"Hey, I just thought of something?" The group turned toward Harry with confused looks. "How do you know Ron's brothers?"

Usagi frowned at the dark-haired teem briefly, and then turned toward Ron and Hermione with a bright smile not a second later. "I know them because I'm their new boss."

"WHAT?"

"You didn't have to shout, I can hear just fine, thank you very much." Usagi stated, rubbing her injured ear. "I thought you knew since Hota told me you were there that day when we finished the contract."

Hermione's eyes lit up as she made the connection between Usagi and Hotaru, though Ron and Harry remained clueless to the situation. "You're the one that was talking telepathically to Hotaru. You're Usa-mama!"

Realization dawned on the other two boys as well. Usagi nodded. "It wasn't technically telekinesis, just a simple link between us. The closer we are, the stronger it is, just as the farther away we are from each other, the weaker it becomes. And Hotaru likes to call me mama sometimes."

"That would be so cool to have. I mean, we could talk and no one would ever know, especially Snape." Hermione got a dreamy look on her face and Ron nodded vigorously. Harry seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as well, though his gaze remained fixated on Usagi.

"An ability like that would have come in handy at the Department of Mysteries last year." As soon as he said it, Ron turned a bright shade of red. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Department of…Mysteries? Last year?" Usagi's smile faltered for a brief second, but returned full force along with an impish quality. "Well, you can't unsay what you just said, so spill. I want to know what happened."

Ron shook his head. "I'm not supposed to talk about it for reasons only we know." He looked sideways at the frozen boy next to him. Usagi jutted her lower lip out, but opted to yield when she noticed Ron's apologetic looks toward Harry. She would have to find another way to uncover the information she was seeking.

"Way to go, Weasley. I think you've just won the moron of the year award. Tell us how you feel?" Hermione drawled in a sarcastic voice very similar to a certain blonde Slytherin they knew. The tips of Ron's ears flamed with his blush as he bitterly retorted.

Usagi glanced at the two who were now throwing insults at each other at a rapid fire pace and turned to the green-eyed boy sitting beside Ron. Unconsciously, she glowered at him. "Hey, do you mind switching seats with me? I want to sit by Ron."

Harry could only blink after not being acknowledged for a brief amount of time. "I do have a name you know."

Usagi shrugged. "I know, but I don't care to know it right now. I just want to talk to Ron."

Harry felt a slight twinge of jealousy and immediately felt guilty about it. He shouldn't get jealous because the new girl is lavishing her attention on Ron and barely glancing in his direction. That was one the reasons he resented the people around him for treating him the way they did in the first place. Harry didn't need to be an attention hog all the time. Resolve firmly in mind, Harry smiled at the smaller girl, "Yeah, sure. We can switch."

He was met with a glare and a curt, 'fine' as Hermione and Ron finished their latest catfight. Quickly trading places, Harry quickly settled into his spot beside a fuming Hermione. "Hermione?"

She turned her head in his direction to indicate she was listening. "Do you think that, um, that…Usagi, er…"

"Oh for Selene's sake Harry, spit it out already."

Harry cocked his eyebrow at his brunette friend. "For 'Selene's sake'?"

Hermione blushed lightly, "I picked it up from Bunny. Now, what did you want to ask me?" She diverted the conversation back towards Harry.

The boy sighed. "I was wondering if Usagi, or Bunny, did not like me?" Harry quickly held his hands up in a surrendering manner. "That's not what I meant to put it. I mean, does she not seem to care for my, um, presence?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Hermione questioned. Both turned to the table behind them where Usagi was attempting to teach Ron how to say her name properly. The laughed quietly at the way Usagi forced Ron to pucker his lips, making him look like a demented blowfish. "I think your just imagining things. Don't worry about it."

"You're probably right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. But still…" Harry trailed off when Hermione fidgeted in her seat. She didn't want to feel like excluding Harry or being abrupt with him, but she also did not want to be rude and talk about her new friend. Though Harry was still unconvinced, he dropped the subject for Hermione's sake. "Forget it. I'll just talk to her later before I jump to any conclusions."

Harry smiled at Hermione's grateful expression just as one of the dungeon side doors flew open. Their oily-haired, hook-nosed potions professor swept in with billowing robes closely followed by his teaching assistant, Setsuna Meiou. Usagi paused in her attempt to instruct Ron on the correct pronunciation her name to glare at the forest-green, garnet-eyed Slytherin. Ron glanced over as well. "I take it you know her. Take my advice, and try to avoid them Slytherins at all cost."

Quicker then they could blink, Snape descended on Ron while Setsuna began to copy the potion procedure on the board. "Five points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn in my classroom, Mr. Weasley."

Ron groaned as Usagi giggled next to him. "Aren't you being a little cruel, Sevy?"

Snape whipped his head in the direction of the voice, as the class grew silent. "And pray tell, why am I being cruel, Ms. Tsukino?"

"Oh, I don't know, Professor Snape, maybe because your acting like you have a stick up your butt, by taking points only from Gryffindors."

The entire class gasped at the girl's bold, albeit suicidal, statement. Hermione looked horrified and continuously muttered '_Shut-up Bunny, just shut-up!_' while hiding her face in her hands. Eyes turned toward Snape to see his reaction. Much to their surprise, the professor just smirked at the blonde. "Can you ever say something without sarcasm?"

"Can you ever use less grease for your hair?" Usagi countered. Some students deemed it safe to snicker at the professor's expense.

"When are you ever not in trouble?"

"When are you ever going to stop picking on Gryffindors? I bet you couldn't even go a day without taking any points away from them."

Snape threw back is head and released a bark of cold laughter. "What are you up to this time, girl?"

Usagi batted her eyelashes innocently at the older man. "Who says I'm up to anything?"

Snape shrugged. "Well, in that case, I guess a month of detention is fine with you then?"

"Six detentions and four extra classes."

Snape growled. "That's only two weeks. I want four, so sixteen detentions and four extra classes."

"Eight detentions, four extra classes, and I'll clean the dungeon for a week."

Snape closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh as he massaged his temples. "Twelve detentions, eight extra classes, a week of cleaning the dungeon, _and_ my exemption from whatever you have planned."

"Deal!"

Snape's eyes snapped open. "Good. Now get out of my class. I don't want to see you till dinner."

Squealing a little, Usagi began to pack up her supplies. She paused a moment later and turned to Professor Snape once more. "What about my assistant?"

The professor didn't even attempt to turn around. "Take your partner in crime and leave." Reaching the board, Snape began to copy the ingredients. "Now, who can tell me the difference between the herbs-?" Snape turned back toward the class in time to see the ends of two black robes disappear around the door. Both Usagi and Hermione's seats were empty.

Snape released a low chuckle. The little bunny had gotten him again. "Potter, Weasley, move to the same bench. You can team up now that your partners have deserted you. Get to work before I take points. NOW!" Immediately, the students went to work.

--An hour and 47 minutes later—

As Ron and Harry exited the potions dungeon classroom, the redhead stretched his arms above his head. "Argh! How could Hermione abandon us like that? And what about Usagi and Snape? I wonder how they're connected."

Harry shifted his bag to the other shoulder. "Well, she is Dumbledore's niece after all. I bet almost every professor is familiar with her and everything. Snape must actually like her enough not to remove any points from our house."

"Unfortunately, he wasn't in such a good mood as to not assign her a month of detention and extra classes or to assign you detention tonight for spilling that potion. Hope you have fun cleaning up after that great, big ba– ow!"

A black and brown blob smashed into Ron's side, the force of impact causing them both to tumble to the ground. Ron and the other person struggled to detangle themselves from one another. With Harry's help, they finally separated and sat up. "Neville! How you doing, mate?" Ron exclaimed.

"Hello Harry, Ron. Sorry about that. I started sliding and couldn't seem to stop." The mousy boy replied. "I wish I could remember the spell Hermione taught me last year; the one that would transform my loafers into snowshoes. I can't stop sliding around."

Harry's green eyes clouded with confusion. "Why would you need snowshoes?"

Neville looked wide-eyed at the two taller year-mates. "You mean you haven't seen it yet? Where have you been? Come on; come on. This isn't something you should miss. It's better than when Fred and George made that swamp last year." He tugged on the sleeves of boy's robes, urging them further down the hall in the direction of the grand staircase.

Steering around a couple of sliding third years, the trio turned the corner and observed the scene in front of them. Each staircase was completely incased with a solid sheet of ice and layered with several icicles hanging from their edges. Students were using books, sleds, or even the banisters to slid from one floor to the next in a rush. Squeals of laughter drifted through the air to dance with the powdery, white snowflakes drifting toward the ground as a whisper of cold air twirled around the shocked boys.

"Blimey…just blimey!" Ron gazed. Harry's mouth flapped open and close, no sound coming out.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Neville whispered. "And that's really not all. Look over there." He pointed to a goal looking object on one side of the room and then to an exact replica on the opposite side of the room. "These were set up, but no one know what they are used for. Do you have an idea?"

They shook their heads. Looking around once more, Harry muttered to the other two boys, "Let's go get some dinner. Maybe the teachers will explain this to us." Together they trekked down the ice caked halls to where students were having snow fights, and into the empty Great Hall. In this room, there was only one, single path of ice leading from the double doors straight to the podium where the teachers sat and nowhere else.

They took their seats next to the other sixth year Gryffindors and began to eat dinner. Slowly, but surely, the Great Hall began to fill up with its usual occupants until almost everyone was seated, happily eating and gossiping about the newest events of Hogwarts. The mysterious anomaly that created the indoor winter in the central staircase was the most discussed event.

The buzz of excited chatter circled the large room for minutes when the objects first appeared on the tables. One by one, glass globes about a foot in diameter appeared along the center of the four house tables and even on the teacher's table. Each contained a swirling mass of milky white substance that no gaze could penetrate. A hush spread like wildfire throughout the hall as students and teachers alike watched in amazement as the globes began to shift forms until they were crystal-clear, one-dimensional rectangle shapes.

"What the…?" A few students questioned the objects that were similar to muggle flat screen televisions and some even whipped out their wands to experiment on them. For every group of four to six students there was a glass piece of which the students could see quite well. Suddenly, bold laughter from the front doors seemed to catch their attention.

Five people skated quickly down the ice-covered center aisle and slid to a stop before the professor's podium, showering a few teachers with the small fragments of ice. The quintet was easily identified to the obvious surprise of the student body. Each wore black skates, warm black sweat pants, and black shawls, but other than that, each had their own articles of clothing in different colors.

The beautiful Michiru Kaioh was dressed in an aquamarine, long-sleeved shirt with gloves and earmuffs in a darker shade of green. Both Usagi Tsukino and Haruka Ten'oh wore white, long-sleeved undershirts with two different shades of navy blue short-sleeved over shirts, and fingerless gloves. Usagi's hair was braided and wrapped around the crown of her head. Hermione Granger had the same outfit as the other two girls, but rather in shades of light blue than dark. Her own hair was French braided with the end dropping in between her shoulder blades. The small, meek Hotaru Tomoe sported a violet, three-quarter-sleeve turtleneck and had her own hair held back by a purple headband. Around her waist, padded, goalie gloves and a hockey, goalie mask swayed on their strings with her movement.

"Whoa, man. How does anyone stand in these things let alone skate?" Heads swiveled into the other directions. At the doors, stood three people that were very familiar to the other occupants of the room. Two tall, redheaded twins supported a third, dark-skinned, dred-locked boy between them. All three were attempting to stay in an upright position regardless of the attempts of the skates on their feet to dislodge them. The trio made their way toward the front of the room and, after exchanging their skates for shoes, around to the other side of the table on the podium.

"Would you care to explain what is happening to us, Bunny?"

The blonde imp smirked, "Why, of course, Uncle D!" The group of five bowed to the headmaster.

"We, five students, hereby challenge those five teachers of our choice to a duel on ice."

"In a game of hockey."

Haruka chuckled while tossing a puck in the air and catching it. "Now, who wants to play?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, you can probably kill me since I have not updating it a couple of months. I'm attempting to shoo this story along, but I really have to make the details stand clear first. I would have written more, but this would have been delayed even longer and I just wanted to post something for Thanksgiving holiday.

If all goes as planned, then the second half of this chapter will be posted by Sunday or next weekend at the latest. Of course, a few extra reviews on the side would most definitely speed it along. I'm not one of those authors that set a limit of how many reviews I must have to post a chapter or continue a story, because I will continue whether or not I'm well liked or not, but since my self-confidence _really, really_ needs to be raised right now, I would most _appreciate _a little extra bit of encouragement from my readers. My one goal is to actually break 100 reviews by the next chapter or the one after that.

Well, that is my little rant for this week. I love all my readers and hope you have a better day than I have. Enjoy life while you can.

Thornful Roses and Deceitful Posers,

Sprinkles-chan


	9. You Win Some, You Lose Some

**ShadoweGoddess** – It's an update. Glad you like it.

**Rini8903 – **I'm going to update right now!

**Fire Dolphin – **Yep, an original prank if 'I do sae so mawself' as we say in the south. I had fun picking the teachers, just because you would never think of it in that context. I'm continuing, it just took a while to update.

**Angel313 **– Yeah, it has been a while, hasn't it? Gomen. I'll work on that.

**Pure-sweet**- Thank you very much

**Angel of the white moon**- I tried to update fast, but it still took a while. I got the chapter out though!

**Kallista Starshooter**- -bows- The hockey thing is cool, isn't it? I thought it was very original so I went with it.

**Mikazuki Hime**- -giggles- Why does Usagi not like Harry? –more insane giggles- Though it's revealed in this chapter and the next, might as well tell you. Harry was one of the reasons why she was expelled to the void and Dumbledore used Harry as a reason for Usagi to come back to Hogwarts. She despises him because she believes he's a spoiled, attention seeking dolt who cannot do anything without someone to guard him (i.e. her and the girls). Dumbledore asked her to protect Harry and Hogwarts from the shadows, and she resents Harry for that. –shrugs- I guess it's just a mutual dislike for the kid because of the adults. –breaks out in giggles again-. There's also another reason stated by Haruka near the end of the chapter as well. So enjoy the update.

**Anya**- You just might get your wish! Thank you for reviewing.

**SilverPunk with an attitude**- One of my most zealous reviewers. Hockey thing kinda came about when I asked my friends what activity they wanted to do the most if we could do it inside our school (we have three halls converging on a single point which would accommodate this nicely). One said freeze the halls with ice and play hockey. I loved the idea enough to use it with my own alterations.

**Water Angel1**- -cackles- Thank you very much; I hope I can keep up the good work as it is. Enjoy.

Author Note: Gomen –bows repeatedly- I really, really didn't mean to take such a long time on the update, but life started going crazy again. With finals, then family, then tests, and more tests, the bedamned AP tests, and then my mom put a parental block on the computer for three months, took if off for two weeks, put it back on for six, took it off for two months, and has put it back on. Stupid grown-ups, make up you mind.

I'm seventeen now! I'm so close to leaving this god forsaken prairie, just one more year and I'm free. –cackles in glee-. Ok enough of that. I promise to have at least two chapters done during the next month. Till then, please enjoy.

Broken Promises by Sprinklescake67

**Chapter 7B – You win some, you lose some**

Recap of last chapter:

_Five people skated quickly down the ice-covered center aisle and slid to a stop before the professor's podium, showering a few teachers with the small fragments of ice. The quintet was easily identified to the obvious surprise of the student body. Each wore black skates, warm black sweat pants, and black shawls, but other than that, each had their own articles of clothing in different colors. _

_The beautiful Michiru Kaioh was dressed in an aquamarine, long-sleeved shirt with gloves and earmuffs in a darker shade of green. Both Usagi Tsukino and Haruka Ten'oh wore white, long-sleeved undershirts with two different shades of navy blue short-sleeved over shirts, and fingerless gloves. Usagi's hair was braided and wrapped around the crown of her head. Hermione Granger had the same outfit as the other two girls, but rather in shades of light blue than dark. Her own hair was French braided with the end dropping in between her shoulder blades. The small, meek Hotaru Tomoe sported a violet, three-quarter-sleeve turtleneck and had her own hair held back by a purple headband. Around her waist, padded, goalie gloves and a hockey, goalie mask swayed on their strings with her movement. _

"_Whoa, man. How does anyone stand in these things let alone skate?" Heads swiveled into the other directions. At the doors, stood three people that were very familiar to the other occupants of the room. Two tall, redheaded twins supported a third, dark-skinned, dred-locked boy between them. All three were attempting to stay in an upright position regardless of the attempts of the skates on their feet to dislodge them. The trio made their way toward the front of the room and, after exchanging their skates for shoes, around to the other side of the table on the podium. _

"_Would you care to explain what is happening to us, Bunny?"_

_The blonde imp smirked, "Why, of course, Uncle D!"_

"_We, five students, hereby challenge five teachers of our choice to a duel on ice."_

_The group of five bowed to the headmaster._

"_In a game of hockey."_

_Haruka chuckled while tossing a puck in the air and catching it. "Now, who wants to play?"_

(Break. Stupid fanfiction won't let me do little squiggles)--

The teachers shifted uneasily in their seats at the proclamation, each silently hoping they were not the ones picked. The last time the girls had challenged them it was to an obstacle course set up around the castle. It took days to rid them of the quick-dry permanent hair dye, and even longer for their pride to reestablish itself once more.

Of course, their authority had not been challenged in a matter of eight years, and some were more than willing to dish out a humiliating defeat to the overconfident females and deflate their gloating egos.

Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and spoke with clear diction for the teachers. "Challenge accepted."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed with barely concealed amusement beside her. "So let us begin. Choose your opponents."

At those words, Hotaru waved her hand in a general motion. Usagi, Hermione, and Haruka first skated forward and then backwards. As one they raised one arm and curled their index fingers in a beckoning motion. Haruka taunted in a sickening sweet voice the other two echoed. "Here kitty-kitty-kitty. Come here, kitty-cat."

On Dumbledore's right, Professor McGonagall, and the couple from his left, one with wavy purple hair and the other with a straight white mane, abruptly stood. The Weasley twins and their guest, Lee Jordan, replaced their spots on the table. Michiru politely smiled, but unveiled her opponent nonetheless: Professor Sprout, who silently stood as well. Hotaru was the last to choose. The one she chose would be the one who played as the teacher's goalie. The fifth and final member of the adult team: Madame Pomfrey.

The five chosen professors mutely accepted their team attire from the grinning Weasley twins and donned the specified apparel before quickly skating out the double doors of the Great Hall into the area beneath the grand staircase (For those who need a little more help with the imagination, please refer to the Harry Potter movies and the moving staircases, which is what I'm basing this on. That and Tannith Lee's Wolf Tower).

At the teacher's table, Fred and George Weasley exchanged identical grins as they muttered a quick '_sonorous_'. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the big show! Well, you are in for a real treat this evening. As the players begin their warm-up, I suggest you turn your attention to the flat screens in front of you. These little babies are our newest invention–"

"Flat screen viewing orbs modeled after the muggle television–"

"Be where the action is–"

"But never leave home–"

"Now only fourteen galleons–"

"At Weasley Wizard Wheezes–"

"Order forms available after the game."

"Let's meet our contestants, shall we? Will you do the honors, Fred?"

"My pleasure, George." The white glass flickered as a 3-D picture of a rotating Haruka appeared on the screen in a pair of loose black pants, a white top, and white sneakers. She had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Fred flipped open a small notebook and began to read the information contained on the page. "For the student's team, member number one is the Gryffindor, Haruka Ten'oh. For anyone who is curious, her name translates over to 'distant lord of the heavens'. This lady, standing at 5'11" and 134 lbs of solid muscle, is quick on her feet and possesses extraordinary hand-eye coordination, but beware of that tongue of hers; it's quite sharp and very lethal. Her strengths are offense and her infamous ricochet slap shot. She has very little patience and an explosive temper. She's not very good at defense, which is probably why she doesn't play it. Haruka is into martial arts, sword fights, racecar driving, and playing the piano. She prefers the colors gold and navy blue. She is currently seventeen years of age and her birthday is January 27. Haruka's dream is to be faster than the wind and to always protect her family and koneko."

George swiped the notebook from under Fred's nose as the image changed to another individual. It was the man, and only male, on the adult team. His straight white hair fell to a little past his shoulders and his light blue eyes held laughter in their depths. He wore simple blue robes to match his eyes and a small smile graced his face. "Opposing Haruka is Artemis Mau. Along with his wife, Luna, Artemis has agreed to instruct the fifth years and below as the Defense against the Dark Arts professor. He excels in defense and surprise attacks, but crumbles when faced with a full frontal attack or confrontation. Artemis is a little under 6'1" and roughly 162 lbs. He dreams of settling down with his family and serving his lady and queen with loyalty and fealty until his service is no longer needed."

"Hermione Granger is player number two for the students." Hermione's image was dressed in a light blue three-quarter sleeve shirt with a blooming rose on the front, dark blue jeans, and white kitten heels. She had both hands on her hips in a typical Hermione-like-way, but with an uncharacteristic smirk on her face. "This little, Gryffindor lady has been a prefect for two years in a row and is a major contender for Head Girl. Although only a sixth year, this witch is advanced beyond her level and is already being scouted to attend the Medic-witch institute for gifted individuals. She plans to pursue a career in the medical field once leaving Hogwarts and dreams of becoming a successful witch whom serves the public. She stands at 5'7 inches without heels and states that her weight 'is not an issue to be discussed'. Her hobbies include reading, strengthening her weaker attributes, and chasing after her two best friends and attempting to keep them out of trouble." Ron and Harry blushed simultaneously. "Hermione learned to skate a tender age of four from her next door neighbor and is quite skilled as a skater. She will be playing as the first and only defense for the student's team."

Professor McGonagall was next to appear wearing her usual attire. "As you can see, the professor countering Hermione is none other than Hogwarts own transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall. She has been teaching at Hogwarts for close to 30 years. A widow for some years now, Professor McGonagall has one son named Matthew, who is married and has two children of his own. She visits her grandchildren whenever possible on her days off and during the summer months. She will be using her maternal patience while playing as one of the professor's team offense players to maneuver around the students. Don't mistake this lady as an easy target. She is easily the team's top scorer despite her age. Her favorite motto is 'You can't fool me, I have grandchildren.' Her goals include serving Hogwarts with all of her heart until the day she can no longer do so."

"Usagi Tsukino is player number three for the students." Some wolf whistles were heard when Usagi's image came up. The picture had Usagi clad in a simple black skirt, light pink tank top, and knee-high boots, posing with both hands behind her head and one hip jutted out. "Her name literally translates to 'Rabbit of the Moon', which is why she is sometimes dubbed Bunny. Although she barely tops the 5'5" mark and heralds a weight of 117 lbs, Usagi is all instinct and pure adrenaline. Never heeding warnings, she throws herself into situations head first, which is sometimes a good thing. Her attitude consists mostly of a lackadaisical view of her surroundings, a strong belief in following her heart, and an inherited attribute of becoming imposing when the time calls for it. Though not very coordinated on her feet and even less on skates sometimes, Usagi will be participating as the second offense player in today's game. She is sixteen years old and her birthday is set on June 30. Her extracurricular activities include improving her fighting skills, eating, and creating her own future. Usagi's dream is to retain her normality and escape the bonds of fate and destiny forever."

This time the image switched to the petite female with flowing purple hair dressed in some mauve robes. "On the other side of Usagi, we have Mrs. Luna Mau. Again, partnered with her husband, Artemis, she has accepted the position of the Defense against the Dark Arts professor. With her forceful and authoritative personality, she takes the first offensive position. She and Artemis have one daughter named Diana who currently is bunking with her adoptive uncle and godparent while Luna and Artemis act as part-time guardians to Usagi. Her two dreams in life are to guide her lady on her chosen path and to finally settle down with her family in peace."

"Next up we have the Ravenclaw, Michiru Kaioh." Michiru appeared in a yellow sundress with white sandals and her hair loose around her face. She carried a parasol of white with pale yellow trim behind her. "Her name means "complete ocean ruler." She's as graceful on skates as she is on land and controls her movements with a smooth countenance. And will be playing as the student's only defense. With a height of 5'8" on heels, Michiru is a true lady that excels in all areas she chooses to participate in. She is quiet, beautiful, mature, an intelligent artist, and possesses a soft sense of humor. She is eighteen years old and has a birthday on March 6. Michiru is interested in playing the violin, painting, academics, swimming, and fears impertinent people. Her dreams are to visit Vienna, the capital of music; to become a famous violinist, and to complete her duty with the ones she loves."

Madame Pomfrey was next to arrive on the scene, dressed in an immaculate nurse' garments. "The ever lovely and generous school nurse, Lady Poppy is will be the final member of the offensive trio. Don't let her gentle nature fool you. Madame Pomfrey was born practically on skates in her home village in northern Greenland. As we all know, she completed years of medical training to become our beloved nurse. Her hobbies include hunting down injured students, researching solutions for incurable diseases, and playing chess with the headmaster. Madame Pomfrey's one dream is to assist in a breakthrough of a cure for werewolves."

"Hotaru Tomoe is our last player for the student's team." The image of Hotaru was wearing a pleated skirt that brushed the ground, black boots peeking out from underneath, a purple long sleeve shirt with a few buttons in the front, and a small choker with a fluorite stone hanging from the middle. "This thirteen-year old Ravenclaw will be playing as goalie in today's game. Her name literally translates over to "Glowing of Earth", but her first name can also mean "Firefly". Her birthday is on January 6 and is a Capricorn. Her favorite color is purple and would like to point out that her hair _is natural_. She was born with that color. With her small frame, Hotaru has trouble with excessive physical activity, but for today's game, she should be good. Her dreams for the future is to become a muggle doctor and to finally live happily ever after with her adoptive family."

"The professor's goalie is Professor Sprout." The woman was dressed in her usual attire of robes; pointed witch's hat perched on her fly away hair. "The professor of herbology and growth, Madame Sprout heralds a miraculous green-thumb. Anything grows under her care, and I mean anything. Her hobbies include tending all of the greenhouses, experimenting with different plants, and produce effective cures. She is currently single, but looking. Her dream is to own the wizard's world's largest greenhouse."

"Now that we've established the players, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" Laughter crackled around the room, emitting from the red-headed twins and their companion. The viewing screens changed once more. One side of the screen held the five members of the student's team, the other side with the challenged teachers. "Today's game will be refereed by Madame Hooch and announced by our good friend Lee Jordan, with help from us of course. Take it away, Lee."

"Thank you Fred, George." The screen finally cleared of all images and focused on the game that was just about to begin outside the double doors. Madame Hooch hovered over two sets of three players on a broom, her arm outstretched in front of her body, fingers curled tightly around a thick, circular black puck. "On your mark, set, GO!"

The puck was released in the space between Haruka and McGonagall. The game for dominance had begun.

"McGonagall has the puck off the drop. She passes to Luna, who passes it to – Hermione steals the puck and passes it to Usagi, she slides it up to Haruka. Ohh…nice fake on Artemis. Haruka is approaching Professor Sprout. She shoots…and SCORES! STUDENTS: 1, STAFF: 0!"

Students, young and old alike, screamed their approval. It was rare for anyone to challenge the authority of the teachers, last time involving the same Weasley twins announcing and Umbridge at the end of the previous school year. The kids were quickly gaining enthusiasm for the spontaneous events.

"Looks like the student's are favored in this game. Ah, yes, and there goes the punishment." The professors' goal and a chunk of solid ice broke from the ground and elevated itself to the second floor, the staircases accommodating to the new addition. "For every goal made, the goal will be moved to the next floor. This way the game retains a challenge, yet at the same time, a sense of entertainment. The skates the players are wearing, courtesy of the Weasley's are spelled to allow the players to defy all sense of gravity and such. As long as they are on ice."

"Now for the drop-off once more…Usagi steals the puck off the drop, passes to Hermione, and tries to get around Artemis. Ohh – nice try Hermione. Artemis steals the puck, back passes to Madame Pomfrey. She takes the puck up the field, come on Michiru, a pass to Luna. Double-team on Hotaru and…MCGONAGALL SCORES! TIED GAME!"

Cheers erupted from the staff table, almost drowned out by the loud 'boos' from the student body. "And Madame Hooch is set for the next drop…"

Later---

An hour and twenty-three minutes later, the Great Hall's double doors slammed open to release the stream of satisfied student's, several hiding yawns behind their hands. After a sudden death match and an overtime shoot-out, the student's team finally won 8-7. The student body split into four groups, each heading toward their house dorms. Hermione and Ron broke away from Harry, after saying goodnight to the dark haired boy. They were heading to the Prefect meeting and then to patrolling duty.

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement and mumbled a 'see you in the morning' before they disappeared into the crowd. He followed the mass of Gryfindors as they took the round-a-bout way to their dorm rooms, seeing how the staircase was encompassed in ice.

Once the group made it to the common room, it split into two more groups, and then into even further subgroups. First two were into boys and girls, each gender going to their respective staircases, then by years as roommates found their dorm rooms.

When Harry entered the circular room, he felt a heavy weight fall on his shoulders, a warm feeling of sleepiness. It seemed to hinder his movements as he prepared for bed. If their actions were any indication, the other boys were subjugated to the same sleepy manner. Once his pj's were on, Harry mumbled a jumbled goodnight to his three other roommates and got the same in return. The emerald-eyed boy was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Again, break-

The next morning dawned bright and clear, the morning mist being slowly burned away by the rising sun. Students stumbled one by one or by groups into the Great Hall for breakfast. Several hid yawns or rubbed sleep out of their bleary eyes. Ron slumped into a seat beside Harry. The red head yawned loudly and stretched; wincing slightly at the cracks that sounded form his back and neck.

Ron glanced over at Harry and almost burst out laughing. The dark-haired teen was sitting with his head cradled into the palm of his hand, eyes glazed over with tiredness, and a silver spoon for his cereal hanging from his mouth. His head kept bobbing up and down like it was about to drop into the bowl of milk and cereal at any given moment.

The taller teen slapped his best mate on the back, effectively snapping the other out of his doze. Green eyes blinked confusedly at Ron for a moment before turning back to his breakfast just as Hermione dropped into a seat across the table from them.

"Good Morning, Harry. Good Morning, Ron." She chirped (yes, chirped) at the two boys as she began to fill her plate and the one next to her with scrambled eggs. "How did the two of you sleep? I was so psyched after the game, Bunny and I stayed up talking and stuff last night. I believe I went to bed about four hours ago, but I'm not sure. I'm still running on the adrenaline high. What classes do we have this morning? Never mind, I'll look in a second."

Hermione paused in her tirade to allow the boys to answer. They only blinked at her sluggishly. The brown-haired girl didn't notice for she had finished piling the two plates with an assortment of food and was working on pouring orange juice into two goblets.

"Err…Hermione? Isn't that a little too much food for you?" Ron asked while eying the plates of food.

"Not all of it's for me, silly. Some of it is for – oh, good morning, Bunny."

"Nothing is good about morning and quite being so bloody cheerful about it." The blonde retorted as she sprawled unladylike into the seat beside Hermione. Ron's question was answered when said girl dug in to the food at an inhuman pace, pausing only long enough to wipe her mouth with a napkin or take a drink. This morning Usagi had her golden-blonde in braids and then wrapped them in a bun. The black unadorned robes clung to her figure and swept the floor when she walked thus caused some accidents for the girl.

"Bloody robe, bloody morning, bloody alarm clock." Sapphire-blue eyes glared at the perky girl practically bouncing in her seat beside her. Oh how Usagi detested mornings. Suppressing the urge to growl, barely, Usagi reached for her wand.

The redhead that she met the previous day leaned over the table when the magic stick came into view. "What are you doing?"

"Getting high." Came the terse reply. Ron sputtered and an interesting shade of red. Beside him, Harry glanced up sharply at the girl opposite of him. Hermione simply raised an eyebrow. As for Usagi, she tapped the edge of the glass and muttered something under her breath. The orange content changed into a murky brown substance. "On a sugar high."

Hermione couldn't help it. She burst into giggles at the two boys faces when Usagi took a drink from her cup and made a humming sound of pleasure. "You had them going, Bunny. The look on their faces was priceless."

The offended teen swung his head in Hermione's direction and fixed her with an irritated look. "Well aren't we vindictive this morning."

"Ooh, big word Ron. How did you come up with that one? It can't be from a dictionary. I highly doubt you even know what book that is."

Ron snarled and retaliated. Thus began another verbal spar between the two prefects. Usagi simply ignored the duo in favor of drinking her transformed drink while Harry watched the argument with a false interest. He was just too tired to care at the moment. The dark-haired individual hid a yawn behind his hand.

Someone flopped into the seat on the others side of Usagi, who smiled at the taller person. Haruka eyed the arguing pair while running a hand through her damp locks. "Compatible, aren't they?"

Usagi giggled and sipped again, her mood slowly lifting. Haruka's gray-green eyes focused on the cup with a vigorous ferocity. "Please tell me that's coffee." The smaller blonde simply handed the cup over to the grateful other and set about transforming another glass just as Hermione and Ron finished with their argument, the brown-eyed female winning as per usual.

"Mornin' Hermione."

"Good morning Haruka." Hermione replied. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Haruka grinned and opened her mouth to answer, but Usagi's elbowed to her stomach cut her off. "We don't want to hear any information or knowledge about your private life, thank you very much you hentai."

Haruka stuck her lower lip out, attempting to pout while barely managing to keep a smirk off her face. "But…but…"

"No buts, missy. Your ecchi little comments are hard enough to bare. I don't want to hear of any more…_personal_ details."

"It wasn't my fault you walked in without knocking." Haruka stuck her tongue out at the smaller girl before heaving a dramatic sigh. "Very well my mistress. I shall follow your orders like a good subordinate that I am." Usagi simply returned the statement with a satisfied "Good" and a smirk.

Haruka mirrored that smirk. "So what classes do you have this morning?"

Hermione produced her time table from somewhere and looked at it. Haruka leaned over and whispered into the younger one's ear, "Does she have a sub-space pocket like we do? Is that how she did that? I wonder what else she's kept in there. Books? Homework assignments? A picture of Ron sleeping in the nude cuddling a teddy bear for later blackmail purposes?" Usagi chocked and had to cover her mouth from spraying the table with the mouthful of coffee she had just sipped. Her coughing turned into a coughing/laughing/trying-to-breath fit.

The other three occupants questioned them with their eyes, to which Haruka asked an innocent, "What?"

"What did you- never mind, I don't want to know." Hermione looked at the time table again and began reading from it. "I believe we have Care of Magical Creatures together with Hagrid first thing this morning. Then I have double 'Herb and Lore.' My medical classes." She explained to the others' perplexed looks. "Then double Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch. That's weird…"

"What's weird?"

"There's no professor listed and no new ones sitting at the head table."

Usagi and Haruka shrugged at the same time with identical indifferent looks on their faces and both simultaneously said, "Don't know, don't care."

"O-kay, that was a little on the scary side." Harry finally spoke up.

"Morning people, little brother." Three more people joined the little entourage at the table. Lee Jordan clapped Harry on the back. Fred and George ruffled younger brother's hair affectionately, who only scowled at them in annoyance. "Oh, tell me that's your famous coffee, Bunny."

The girl smiled at the inquisitive redhead and set about making more of the brown liquid. Ron bumped shoulders with George, who was sitting next to him. When the older boy looked at him, he asked, "What are you guys still doing here? Don't you have a store to run?"

The twins gave their trademark grins which practically screamed they were up to something. Fred leaned over George to answer Ron's question. "Our new employer-" Fred nodded his head in Usagi's general direction, "-decided that a good way to promote our new wares would be to flaunt them in the precise environment they will be used in. We'll be doing business everywhere in the school for the next week, permission granted by the headmaster."

Harry's brow furrowed in thought. "Wait, so the hockey game last night…"

George leaned over to the slap the black-haired boy on the back. "Congratulations Harry, you connected the dots. Unlike what we can say about our own flesh and blood."

Ron muttered something improper under his breath that involved his older brothers, a rat, and strangely enough Moaning Murtle. It sent Usagi into a fit of wild giggles. Lee raised one eyebrow at the petite blonde. "I think she's had too much sugar coffee."

Hermione gave him an I-can't-believe-you-said-that look. "Thank you captain obvious. Please stop by any time to give us an updated report of how the sky is blue and the grass is green. I always like to know these things."

"Touchy aren't we?"

"You think? This is nothing. You should have seen her last night. She consumed two whole Fun Dip™ (1) all on her own last night." Fred, George, and Haruka winced.

"I pity you, Hermione. I had to deal with koneko on a pixie-stick high and once was enough for me. I think it scarred me for life." Haruka shivered.

"What does 'koneko' mean?" Harry interrupted.

"Neko means cat in Japanese. Ko is a way to say child or small .When you add -ko to something it becomes sort of an affectionate and personal word. If you add ko in front of neko, you come up with koneko. Therefore 'koneko' translates into 'child cat' or a kitten. You can do this to many words. Inu means dog, while 'koinu' means puppy. Usagi is interpreted as 'bunny', and 'Usako' means-" (2)

"**_Urusei, senshi no kaze_**!"

Haruka shut her mouth immediately. Usagi's eyes blazed with blue fire and even some silver flecks; she was good and pissed off now. The sandy-haired blonde swallowed nervously and offered the enraged other a meek smile. "Gomen, koneko. It was a slip of tongue. I didn't mean to bring it up. I swear."

The two blondes stared at each other for a couple moments more, before Usagi slammed her cup onto the table, some of the liquid sloshing over the side and onto the table top. "I'll meet you in class Hermione."

With jerky movements, Usagi collected her books and hissed at the taller girl, "I'll deal with you later, _Senshi no kaze_ _Ten'oh-baka_!" The addressed one flinched at the tone and underlying threat in the full use of her title. With that said, Usagi fixed Harry with a nasty glare that conveyed her belief that he was the cause of this, since he asked the question in the first place. She sneered at him and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Haruka groaned and banged her head on the table a couple of times. "I'm dead, I'm dead, I am so dead. I just haven't lied down in my grave yet. Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Each point was emphasized by another muffled _thump_ from Haruka's forehead hitting the tabletop.

Five pairs of eyes focused on the remaining blonde with curiosity. "What the bloody hell was that about?" Came the oh-so elegant query from Ronald Weasley.

Haruka sighed, but stopped inflicting pain on herself. Turning her head to the side without picking it up, Haruka fixed the group with a blank stare. Another sigh, accompanied by the lifting of the head, the green-eyed female studied each of them in turn for a small amount of time, the most spent again on Harry, before speaking.

"Someone very special used to call her 'Usako'. It was an endearment between the two love birds. He would call her 'Usako' and in turn she would call him Mamo-chan. Each is a more…_intimate_ version of their names."

"So what happened?"

"He betrayed her."

"Why?"

Haruka paused before answering. "For power. Just like everyone else. It's always for power."

"What do you mean?"

"I am unable to answer that."

"Oh…"

Harry glanced at the doors then to the taller teen across from him. "It still does not answer _why_ she would get defensive like that or give me such a dirty look. I only asked a harmless question."

Haruka's eyes narrowed at the silent accusation, flashing with a dangerous color. "She has every right because not only did that bakayaro _slept_ with whom we thought was a close ally, but he was also her bloody **_fiancé_**!" She hissed scathingly at the boy. "Don't make comments about stuff you don't understand and don't make assumptions about stuff you have no knowledge about, _boy_. And the look she gave you? It has to do with the fact that you look. **_Exactly. Like. Him._**"

With that said, the blonde followed Usagi's previous actions out of the Great Hall, muttering furiously under her breath the whole way. Silence reigned at the table after her departure. It was broken again a few minutes later by Hermione. She simply said, "That was uncalled for, Harry", and scurried to find Usagi.

Fred, George, and Lee placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly in a silent gesture of sympathy before taking their leave as well. That left only Harry and Ron, who was shaking his head. "It's not your fault, mate. You didn't know."

Harry growled low in his throat. "Precisely. She didn't have to yell at me just because of it."

Ron chuckled uneasily before agreeing. "Right, right. Come on, let's go now. We don't want to be late for Hagrid's class."

"Yeah." Harry tore himself from his seat and gathered his bag from the floor. The two boys made their way toward the exit in silence. They were stopped by Snape before either could slip through the doors.

"Just a reminder, Potter, you are serving detention with me tonight. Be there at ten o'clock sharp tonight. I will not accept tardiness."

"Would you like me to inform Usagi Tsukino as well, _Professor_ Snape?" Harry added an extra slur to Snape's title and received the desired result as the man's eyes narrowed and he sneered darkly at the boy.

"That will be unnecessary, Potter. And I advise you to watch your tone of voice with me, lest you find yourself in possession of more than one detention."

"I shall keep that in mind, sir."

They parted ways without another word to each other. One to Care of Magical Creatures and the other to his dungeon to most likely terrorize a class full of first year students.

End of chapter—

(1) Fun Dip is sugar based substance found in the candy aisle. It is quite good and addictive I must say.

(2) I do not advertise that I am an expert at Japanese. I barely conquer English as it is. So tell me if this is wrong or at least close to right, and I'll fix it (if you tell me what to fix).

Ack…the whole chapter went from ok to angst to melodramatic to all out depressing at the end. Man, I really need to learn how to write out full –happy- stories. Any suggestions? Oh, that reminds me. If you have any suggestions about the fic or ideas, tell them to me, I would gladly consider them. I'm in desperate need of just everyday normal events that might happen in the classroom or the halls, and perhaps any confrontations between Harry and Usagi. They won't be getting along until about February of their 6th year or so, and then I'm going from there. The story is set to end about the end of their 7th year, so it's based on a two year increment than the usual one.

Well, wasn't that a fun chapter. Sorry it took so long to update it and all. I'm almost tempted to put in a segment at the end with the bad guys and their 'plans for world domination'. But didn't feel like it. Ugh, my head is killing me. This fic is going so slow. I mean their only on, what? The first week of school still. Dang, and it's still going. The pace will pick up pretty soon, hopefully. I have no intention of prolonging the story into a like 30 chapter one. I would most likely die before I finish it, but until then, I'll work with what I got and go from there.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE-**

I was reviewing my previous chapters and noticed some things. There are certain scenes and stuff that should not be in this story. It would make it more complicated than it already is. You know how you're just typing along and all of a sudden an idea just pops into your head and you're like 'that would be great to add to a story with such and such' but then you accidentally cross brain waves and it ends up in the story your writing? That has apparently happened to me.

So I have a question to all of my readers.

Would you like it if I went back and re-wrote the beginning chapters with the correct elements and information?

Or just leave them as is and just completely ignore it later on?

The choice is up to you, so go ahead and review to tell me your choice. I'll be waiting to hear from you till then.

Broken Hearts and Shooting Stars,

Sprinklescake67


	10. An Encouraging Note To My Readers

To My Readers (should you still be around),

First off – I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN! Neither the story nor my wonderful readers. The last few years have been beyond hell and I've been struggling to regain both my life and my drive to write. Hopefully, it will all be over after the New Year (fingers crossed!) and I'll regain some semblance of normality in my life.

That being said, at that point I will hopefully be able to return and complete the stories that I have posted here. I plan on finishing the stories in this order: Broken Promises, To Fall in Love, Maniac Academy, and then Eternal Void.

So please look for an update in a couple of months and I hope that those who have stuck with me for so long will hold out for just a little bit longer.

Thank you and great apologies,

Sprinkles


End file.
